I'm Not Your Prize
by jojoDO
Summary: When Asuka is defeated by Feng, he forces her to become his concubine. Will she find the strength and courage to fight back against his oppression?
1. Chapter 1

**...I dunno. I'm just in the mood to do something nasty. If you have waifu fantasies of Asuka being your eternal slave, then I guess this is right for you. I guess you could say it's like The Bride, but a different setting. Enjoy!**

Her every breath was weak and labored as Asuka travailed through the mountains of Tibet in search of only one thing: closure. As she trudged onward, the only thing in her thoughts was of the man who was her eternal enemy. The Kenpo master, who had wrecked her father's dojo and hospitalized him, was rumored to have lived up here where he trained in seclusion. For her father...for her honor... Asuka was destined to face him in combat.

"Ahhh... damn it's getting cold up here..." Asuka complained as she shivered with every step. She rubbed her body all over frantically in a vain effort to get warm. She was icy to the touch, to the extend that even the lightest contact on her bare skin made her jolt and tense up.

"I bet I could stab someone right now..."

Since no one was around, Asuka slid her fingers up her top and felt her nipples just to see how the cold was affecting them. Sure enough, they were rock hard and could potentially poke a hole through someone's hand. Her body shuddered every time she poked her pointy nips.

"God damn! I need to finish this asshole and get back to Japan to my warm apartment. "

Asuka continued onward, her complaining not letting up for a second even though there was nobody around to even complain to. She just bellyached to the sky above; perhaps complaining about the cold was actually helping to distract her from it. But no matter how unbearable it became, Asuka refused to back down. She was Japanese; to her, honor meant everything. She had to fight, even if it meant risking her life.

It seemed like an eternity she climbed through the rocky trails, her life hanging in the balance at every moment as she tried desperately not to look down. Eventually, she saw a light at the end of the long dark tunnel: a cloud of smoke in the distance! Where there was smoke there was fire, and where there was fire there had to be people!

"Ah! I-is that it?!" Asuka yelled excitedly. She then quickly cupped her mouth, as she didn't want to give herself away so abruptly. With stealth but a sense of urgency, Asuka quickly traversed through the rocky trail and made her way upwards until she finally saw something in the distance that made her want to fall to her knees and cry tears of joy.

"Oh my god...yes...finally!"

What she saw was a tiny house that seemed to be occupied judging by the roaring fire that was burning just outside of it. The fire beckoned to her like a siren, the smoke floating towards her as if to urge her onward. Asuka didn't know if he was there or not, but she did want to be near that fire and that was all the motivation she needed to sprint forward with all the energy she had left.

"EEE! Sweet, beautiful fire!"

As soon as Asuka reached flat ground, she dropped everything she had and immediately plopped down as close to the fire as possible. She extended her hands and allowed the warmth to caress her body.

"Ahhhhh... I thought I was gonna turn into a frozen treat..."

As Asuka warmed herself, she suddenly heard a loud grunt, followed by another, and another. Along with the grunts there was a loud cracking noise. It sounded like...training?

"What the...?"

Asuka stood back up and followed the source of the voice; it was coming from behind the house. Asuka quietly crept towards the house, hugging the side of the wall as she poked her head out and took a look. When she saw who was over there, she let out a gasp.

"Y-you..."

She watched in disgust as the man she hated lunged forward and thrust his palm into the side of the mountain with his palm. Beats of sweat flew from his forehead as his Chinese braid swayed in the wind.

"HYAAAAH!"

His muscles bulged and rippled with every palm strike against the hard rock. The loud thud of bone against solid rock echoed through the air.

"HYAAAAH!"

Several cracks were forming in the exact spot where his hand impacted. Little pieces of rock were crumbling off, yet his hand seemed to be completely fine. There was no blood or even signs of bruising or broken bones.

"HYAAAAH!"

Yes, there was no denying the Chinese Kenpo fighter Feng Wei was a truly terrifying warrior. There was not a man or woman in the world who had yet to match him in combat. But today... Asuka Kazama would be the first.

Asuka couldn't hold herself back; her emotions were getting the best of her as she thought about everything she had to gain from this fight. Her father and dojo would be avenged, her honor preserved, a criminal brought to justice... but it would also benefit herself as well. Defeating a powerful fighter like Feng would be a big step for her on her own path to becoming a better fighter. He was easily her greatest challenge, but it was one that she had to take no matter the risk. If she could defeat Feng, it would work wonders for her confidence. Why, if she beats Feng she could probably whoop Lili with her eyes closed the next time they met! Her anxiety and pure excitement couldn't hold her back another second... it was time for action!

"HEY! YOU!" she called out, stepping out from cover and confronting Feng head on. Feng immediately stopped hitting the wall and turned around to face the source of the voice. He was surprised to see another person, but he didn't show it on his stone solid face.

The two just stood there in an epic staredown for a second until Feng finally opened his mouth.

"Why have you interrupted my training? I come here to the great mountain Pumori to train in solitude. Who are you?"

Asuka thrust her pointing finger forward and put a hand on her hip, striking a sassy pose.

"I'm Asuka Kazama! And you owe me, you big Chinese palooka!"

Feng's expression only changed slightly, as he squinted his eyes and got a good look at the girl who was calling him out. His initial thoughts were that she was quite beautiful... she looked like she would make a better wife than an opponent.

"Kazama... you are Japanese. I remember your dojo... it was full of weak cowards."

A vein on Asuka's head started throbbing as her entire body shuddered with anger. He did NOT just say that!

"Grrrrr... WHAT DID YOU SAY, ASSHOLE! How dare you take a giant stinking dump on the Kazama Dojo and then run away like the little bitch you are! Well you didn't count on one thing, Mr. Eyebrows... you have to deal with me! You don't mess with my family and get away with it, so put your dukes up and let's do this, bitch!"

Feng merely scoffed and rubbed his forehead. "Your sensei and his best students were no match for me. Why should I fear you, a feeble little girl?"

Asuka stomped her foot forcefully, causing her breasts to jiggle very apparently. She pointed at Feng even harder than before.

"Because I AM the best fighter of Kazama Dojo! It's real easy to talk tough when you beat up my father and the other students, but when I came back around you were nowhere to be found, pussy!"

Those words piqued Feng's interest as he suddenly got into stance and locked eyes with Asuka.

"I see... well in that case, I offer you the chance to take your revenge right here and now. Show me your pathetic Japanese kung fu!"

Asuka smiled as she got into stance. "Heh, that's just what I wanted to hear. FOR MY FATHER!"

Asuka didn't run forward; she wisely approached from an angle, circling Feng as she closed in to throw him off. Feng was calm as he matched her movements with his own, preparing for the first strike to be thrown.

Asuka was the first to make her move with a high kick.

"Haaaaah!"

Feng saw the kick from a mile away as he effortlessly swatted it away with his forearm. Asuka closed in and threw openhanded strikes, but Feng's wrists were like flowing water as he parried each and every strike. She went low with an ankle kick, but Feng lifted his foot and dodged it. She used the momentum of her kick and twisted her body around with a spinning chop to the chest, but Feng's hands were right there to knock her hand aside. Asuka tried to follow up with a kick to the ribs, but that was a mistake as Feng caught her kick and tucked her leg under his arm.

"A-aaah!" Asuka squealed.

"HrrrrrrrAAAGH!" Feng kiai'd as he thrust his palm into her chest and knocked her on her back, causing her to skid a few yards. Feng just stood there watching as she crawled away from him, coughing violently. He could have easily broken her sternum, but he intentionally held back.

Asuka slowly got back up to her feet, her chest burning with every breath. It took a few moments to get her breathing back to normal, but she finally took a few deep breaths and got back into stance. She faced Feng and locked eyes with him once again, not letting herself be discouraged by one lucky hit.

This time, Feng made the first move; he was about to show her REAL power.

"HYAAAH! HAAH! HITAAAH!" Feng yelled with every strike he threw. Feng was experienced enough to know that a loud, powerful kiai from the lungs strengthened the force and power of strikes. Asuka was a witness to this, as his hands felt like trucks smashing into her forearms as she tried desperately to parry the forceful blows. He was pushing her back with every attack... hell, if he threw a kick there was no way she could block that and still stand on two feet.

Feng threw a powerful fist, which Asuka swatted away with her wrist. Unfortunately, she had to twist her hips to swat the punch and she wasn't fast enough to stop his low kick which crashed into her calf and easily knocked her off her feet. Asuka felt her feet leaving the ground and squealed as she realized she was airborne. But before she could even hit the ground, Feng had a fist ready and waiting that smashed into her stomach and launched her backwards like a bullet from a gun. She soared backwards and smashed into the rock wall, her entire body shutting down upon impact as she hit the ground facefirst.

"Hmph! Is this the extent of your strength? Pathetic. Kazama Style Karate is a joke." Feng spat.

"D...don't...insult...m-my...fam...ily's...legacy..." Asuka coughed. She tried to lift herself up a few times, but she fell back down. Finally, after about six tries, she finally managed to get to her knees. With a little more effort, she got off the ground and back on shaky legs.

"I...will...win!" Asuka exclaimed, her face still determined. Feng was actually surprised by her courage and determination; her skill had a long way to go, but her heart was definitely there.

Asuka ran forward with a flying kick, but Feng swayed back and it whizzed past his head. She threw a powerful sweep kick, but Feng jumped and avoided it. Deciding to try something new, Asuka didn't strike again but waited for Feng to throw his attack. Feng obliged, as he lunged forward and threw a power punch

 _Now!_ Asuka thought as she dodged the punch and grabbed Feng's arm, preparing to use her grappling skills to take this to the ground. She twisted his arm and tried to use his weight against him to flip him, but as she twisted his arm downward, Feng spread his stance wide and Asuka was stopped in her tracks. Feng was merely bent over instead of being flipped to the ground as Asuka tugged on his arm desperately to get him down the rest of the way. She tried with all her might, but Feng's feet planted firm like oak trees and she couldn't get him down all the way. It was like a 100 pound kid trying to grapple with a body builder.

"Arrrgh! Shit! You fucking bastard!" Asuka cursed as she forcefully tugged on his arm. She tried to lock her foot around Feng's calf to sweep him, but it felt more like trying to pull a tree root out of the earth.

Feng merely grinned at her feeble efforts and decided to pull a reversal on her. He used his strength and pulled her close to him, raising her arm high and exposing her torso. He threw a back chop right to her breasts.

"OWWWW!" Asuka squealed, her boobs suddenly feeling like they were on fire. She was well endowed, so it especially hurt like hell.

Feng then locked his foot around Asuka's ankle and swept her effortlessly to the ground. Since Feng was holding her arm tight, it was impossible for her to dodge the devastating kidney punch he threw to her grounded body. Asuka cried out in pain, but her pained whimper of a cry soon became a silent gasp as the pain took over her body and switched her off like a light. She wasn't getting back up from this one, and she and Feng both knew it.

It took a few moments for Asuka to blink back to consciousness; when her vision was clear again, the first thing she saw was Feng looking down at her. His face had a look of disgust, as if he was pitying her.

"Hmph... pathetic. With your skills, you wouldn't defeat me in a million years." Feng said bluntly. He dusted his hands off as if he had just finished a light task, further disrespecting Asuka's attempt to fight him.

"Ug...gh...guhh...go to... hell..." Asuka managed to utter between groans.

Not even looking Feng in the eye, Asuka slowly rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She wasn't quite strong enough to stand, so she tried to crawl away instead, much to her embarasment. However, as she tried to get away, a large looming figure blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?"

Asuka gasped as she felt herself being lifted up with one hand. She was forcefully turned around as she came face to face with Feng, who was holding her up in the air by her shirt. Her shirt was riding up big time, her underboob spilling out the bottom and causing her to blush deeply.

"H-heyyy! L-lemme go! LEMME GOOO!" she squealed as she kicked and flailed. Her weak little kicks didn't faze Feng a bit as he stared at her condescendingly.

"Hmph. Pathetic little wench... you don't deserve to be called a fighter. Your place belongs in the kitchen and the bedroom, not in the arena."

"Wh-what are you talking about?! Agh! I... I am a fighter! Urrrrgh! You fucking creep!"

"If you're a fighter, then strike me down where I stand! Kill me with your bare hands!" Feng boomed. He lifted Asuka high and threw her down on the ground, Asuka whimpering upon impact.

"But if not..." Feng continued. "...Then I have a task more suitable for a wench like you."

"Wh-wh-what are you saying?!" Asuka whimpered, the fear in her voice impossible to hide.

"You're mine now, woman. For my victory, I claim you for my own."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Asuka tried to crawl away, but Feng merely scooped her up and carried her into his house, slamming the door behind him. Feng believed in the motto "to the winner go the spoils"... and a beautiful young Japanese girl was a worthy prize, indeed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we continue into this terrible, terrible fic that I should feet guilty about, I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of folks. Nightwishes27 and Nuterino, thank you both for your kind and inspiring words. It's people like you that keep me motivated and inspired.**

 **Without further ado, here's chap 2 of this awful mess.**

Feng carried the reluctant Asuka effortlessly in his big strong arms to a tiny room that appeared to be a kitchen. It had an ice box, a pantry, a tiny wood burning iron stove, and it was stocked with plenty of food and water to survive a good long while on the mountain. It was so primitive looking...but it was just his style.

"Let go! Urrrgh! You creep!" Asuka groaned and grunted. Surprisingly, Feng granted her wish as he forcefully set her down on her feet.

"When my training is complete, we will eat. You will cook." Feng bluntly decreed.

"Ummm... say what now? You want ME to cook YOU dinner?" Asuka asked, putting her finger in her ear sarcastically.

Feng's only response was a nod.

"Get. The fuck. Out of here." Asuka said, getting in Feng's face.

"If you do not cook, then we won't eat." Feng replied.

"I can live with that. At least you'll go hungry with me." Asuka replied, sticking her tongue out in defiance.

Feng angrily grabbed Asuka by the shirt and pulled her close to him, his eyes shooting daggers into hers.

"Let's get one thing straight, woman. You will not defy me. I own you now... and unless you defeat me in combat, this will not change. I suggest you start being a little more compliant, unless you wish to die where you stand."

"Y-you can't kill me! Th-the police! They'll realize I'm gone! Hell, they're probably looking for me right now. Let me go, and I won't tell them you're here." Asuka desperately tried to bargain.

"Hah! The police are no match for my power. Not even Lei Wulong can stop me. You have nothing to threaten me with." Feng replied arrogantly.

The two of them stared at each other for a second, in complete silence. As he looked into her eyes, Feng saw every ounce of her fear, desperately trying to be masked. Brave as she was, Asuka was still just a human being, scared of death like anyone would be. Though her foolhardiness had allowed her to temporarily suppress these emotions, Feng had quickly brought her back to reality by delivering a decisive beatdown. She wasn't a brave, courageous warrior ready to face death... she was just a young girl who was way in over her head.

"You will cook." Feng repeated, hoping that this time Asuka would get the message.

Asuka looked down at the ground and sighed. "...Fine. I'll cook you dinner."

Feng set her down and walked away, but turned around one last time to make sure his message was clear.

"And don't think about running away, because you have nowhere to go. I know this mountain ten times better than you do, so don't think you can elude me."

With that last line, Feng closed the door and left Asuka alone with her thoughts. She just stood there for a while, looking around the kitchen and taking in the reality of the situation.

"I... I can't believe this is happening..."

Where did she go wrong? One minute she was the baddest girl in school, and now... she was her sworn enemy's housemaid. What if Feng didn't stop with just cooking dinner... what if he made her wash his clothes, clean his house, or worst of all...

"Oh god... pleeease tell me I'm having a nightmare." Asuka groaned, slapping herself in the face a few times just to make sure she was awake. This really was a hopeless situation right now: nobody knew she was here as she told nobody about her journey for revenge, she didn't bring a cell phone as there was no reception up in the mountains anyway, and she couldn't run away because Feng knew the mountain better than she did and could catch and/or kill her easily. For the time being, she had to make the difficult choice: the one that keeps her alive.

With a sigh or two, Asuka struck a match and ignited the wood fueled stove. She went to the pantry and grabbed the sack of white rice, setting it on the counter. She grabbed a pot and filled it with a few bottles of Feng's purified water stash, then set the pot on the burner and filled it with rice.

After putting on the rice, Asuka checked out the ice box to see what was in there. Luckily, there was exactly what she was looking for: a tiny bag full of frozen shrimp.

"Hmmm... well I have to eat too so I might as well do good..."

Asuka ripped open the bag of shrimp and started boiling them in a separate pot. After putting the shrimp on, she chopped up a few vegetables lying around and added it to the boiling rice. She put in some garlic, parsley, bell peppers, and then finally topped it off with a tablespoon of salt. The smell of the rice and the boiling shrimp started to fill her nostrils and further fueled her to make a good dinner. At least she was making the most of her captivity.

Before long, the sun was setting and finally the grunts and other sounds of training finally died down. Finally, the door swung open and in walked an exhausted Feng. His body was wrought with sweat as his mouth hung open with heavy breaths.

"I am done for the day. Did you cook?" were the first words from his mouth.

"Yes... the table's already set." Asuka replied flatly, not even looking Feng in the eye.

Feng said nothing in response, he just walked to the table and sat down. He looked over at Asuka, as if he was waiting on her. Asuka deduced that he was expecting her to make his bowl.

Not making eye contact, Asuka scooped out a big helping of the rice and piled a bowl full of it. She then scooped out a bunch of the savory boiled shrimp to top off the giant white mountain. After setting the bowl in front of Feng, she started to make her own but Feng stopped her.

"Wine." he grunted.

Asuka sighed in annoyance and grabbed the white porcelain wine pitcher. She then grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim, setting it down next to Feng's bowl. Feng looked around a few times, and, finally content, picked up his chopsticks and dug in. Out of sheer curiosity on how good she did, Asuka watched Feng for a second to see his reaction. Thankfully, he seemed to be enjoying it. He even looked up and showed gratitude, much to her surprise.

"Hmm... you did well. I thank you."

Asuka continued to stand there and watch as he shoveled mouthfuls of rice into his mouth and took a sip of his drink. She was waiting on him to give her permission to make her own bowl, but it seemed like he wasn't going to be saying another word for a while. Deciding it was stupid to just stand there and not eat the food she just cooked, Asuka grabbed her own bowl and piled it high with rice and shrimp, then poured herself a cup as well. Feng didn't seem to care, so she sat down and began filling her insides with the steaming hot rice. As she savored the taste and the warmth engulfing her stomach, Asuka started to feel a little better about the whole thing. If nothing else, at least she would have good food and a warm place to sleep. It wasn't an ideal life, but it was the best she had right now until someone miraculously climbs the mountain, kills Feng, and rescues her. Maybe she could ride this thing out; after all, Feng can't stay up here forever anyway.

That night, Feng forced Asuka to run him a bath. It wasn't the worst task ever, but it was still very irritating to have to heat up three 10 gallon jugs of water and pour into his little wooden tub just so he could have a hot bath. After the whole ordeal, Asuka was starting to get tired and really just wanted to collapse onto a warm bed already. Unfortunately, her night wasn't quite over yet... not by a long shot.

"You will wash me." Feng ordered as he stripped off his training garb in front of Asuka with no modesty whatsoever.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Asuka squealed, looking away in disgust as Feng crawled in the tub and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Are you hard of hearing, woman? This is my time of relaxation. Why should I wash myself when I have you to do it for me?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Y-you're not really gonna make me do this are you?!" Asuka pleaded.

"Yes, and I expect you to be silent. Now get started already so we can go to bed."

"D-d-did you just say "we"?

Feng said nothing in response, he just looked at her as if to say "I'm waiting". With a loud groan of displeasure, Asuka grabbed the nearby sponge and dipped it in the water, then began scrubbing Feng's back.

"What are you doing?" Feng asked, grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell do ya think? I'm fucking washing you like you said, asshole." Asuka snapped in response.

"You haven't gotten in yet."

"Oh hell no..."

Asuka took a few steps back, the realization of what Feng wanted quickly hitting her like a ton of bricks. He wanted her...naked...with him...in a confined space. And what's worse, he wanted her to wash him!

"Hurry. The water loses heat with every passing second."

"B-but... I can't... you can't make me..." Asuka softly stammered.

"You WILL... or there will be consequences."

It took every ounce of power for Asuka to even will her arms into movement. With a pained expression, she took off shoes and socks and kicked them aside. She took off her belt next. This was it... she couldn't stall any longer.

"Oh god, why is this happening to me..." Asuka groaned as she took off her sky blue jumpsuit thingy and dropped it to the ground. She grabbed her blue tanktop and lifted it high above her head until it was free of her body, leaving her in nothing but her white underwear. She stopped for a moment, her arms frozen stiff as she fought against the inevitable.

"Hurry up!"

Asuka closed her eyes tight as she unhooked her bra and dropped it, her way-too-large breasts springing out of confinement. Suddenly, her arms moved like they were in fast forward as she slid her panties down as quick as lightning and plopped into the water as fast as she could to hide her naked body. Finally, when she was concealed by the warm water, Asuka re-opened her eyes and came face to face with Feng. He grabbed the sponge, gave it to her, and turned around.

"Now... get my back, then my front, then my hair."

Asuka groaned softly as she slowly eased forward just enough that she was in arm's reach. As long as she was wearing no clothes, Asuka wanted to be as far away from Feng as possible. With a gulp, she pressed the sponge against Feng's back and scrubbed him up and down. She started off slowly, then picked up the pace a little as seconds passed.

"...Harder."

Asuka put a little more elbow grease into it as she scrubbed hard against Feng's back while he just remained silent and motionless. It was a very silent, awkward experience.

Suddenly, with no warning, Feng turned around and motioned to his torso. He must have been satisfied that Asuka did a good job in the back, so now it was time to move on.

Asuka gulped and avoided eye contact as she leaned over and ran the sponge across his large pecs, moving it back and forth a few times and then in a circular motion. She could feel Feng looking at her, and it made the whole thing that much more uncomfortable. She tried to stay as submerged as possible, but her damned bosom was so huge that the cleavage was impossible to fully conceal.

Asuka continued to silently curse herself as she went lower and scrubbed his abdomen. She dipped the sponge back in the water and went back to work on his stomach, then went back up to his chest. After repeating this for a few minutes, Feng was finally satisfied.

"Now get my hair."

Asuka once again dunked the sponge until it was dripping wet, then leaned over and squeezed it over the top of Feng's head, drizzling the water over him until his hair was soaked. When his hair was soaked, she put her hands in his hair and let her fingers do all the work. As if touching his hair wasn't bad enough, she could see Feng looking directly at her boobs as stretching her arms out like this was causing her chest to pop up out of the water ever so slightly. She didn't have a choice, lest she get CLOSER to him. Needless to say, she was desperate for this whole ordeal to come to an end already.

Her prayers were answered when Feng finally held his hand up as if to signal that he was done. Without a word, he got out of the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He then just stood there, watching Asuka. Asuka just stared back, wondering what he wanted. It took a few seconds for him to finally open his mouth.

"Are you done yet?"

Asuka just scowled at him. "What are you waiting on me for? Just go to bed already."

"Not without you."

Asuka was silent, as the fear of what Feng was implying overtook her like a blanket of terror. She had put up with many demeaning tasks this evening... but sleeping with the man she hated? Could death even be a better fate than that?!

"I'm tired, woman. Hurry up."

"Are you saying... y-you want me to sleep with you?!" Asuka asked, hating the mere fact that she had to utter those words.

"It's either my bed... or outside."

Asuka shut her eyes in terror and covered her face as she cursed her fate tenfold. There was no way she could survive a whole night out in the cold with no supplies. Feng had all the cards... and was forcing her hand once again.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Asuka spat. She grabbed a towel and got out of the tub SLOWLY, making sure every inch of her nude body was covered up as she rose out of the water. Once she was out, she immediately knelt down to pick up her clothes, but to her horror Feng kicked them aside.

"You won't be needing those."

"...You're serious. Y-you want me to sleep in the same bed as you... IN THE BUFF?!"

"Woman, I'm getting tired of you questioning me! Now, come to bed already!"

Feng's booming voice caused her to wince slightly, and Asuka knew that she should just be quiet and quit poking the bear.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Feng immediately discarded his towel and crawled into bed. He then looked at Asuka, waiting for her to join him.

"Well?"

"J-just put out the light already!" Asuka yelled, her face turning bright red.

With an annoyed sigh, Feng blew out the candle and then rolled over, getting comfy. Asuka's footsteps towards the bed were slower than a mentally retarded turtle; this was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. But as hard as it was, she wanted to live even harder. With a deep breath, she crawled into Feng's bed and covered up with the blanket as much as possible before tossing her towel out from under the sheets. It felt weird sleeping naked, especially in bed with another man. Asuka wanted to roll over opposite of Feng, but she didn't even want to expose her ass on the off chance that he tried to spoon with her.

Asuka just laid there, stiff as a board, and closed her eyes tight to try and sleep away this living nightmare. But she would get no sleep just yet, as her worst fears were suddenly realized. Without a word of warning, a very heavy, muscular naked body rolled over on top of her and a pair of lips started planting kisses against her neck. It was then, at that very moment, that things were going to get as bad as they possibly could for Asuka.

"N-no Feng, please don't...! N-no! G-get off..."

"Silence. I am a man, and you are my woman... you will make love to me..."

"N-NO! NOOO-mmmph..."

Asuka's words of defiance were muffled by Feng's lips pressing softly against hers. Her voice became a quiet whimper as her eyes shut so tight it hurt. This was about to happen... and there was nothing she could do about it but just ride it out and pray for a brighter tomorrow.

Feng wrapped his arms around Asuka and rolled over on his back, pulling Asuka tight on top of him. He hugged her tight against his body as his lips once again met hers...not aggressively, but with a gentle, yet fiery passion.

"Mmm..mm..mmm..." Asuka whimpered, her breathing out of control as if she was having a heart attack. Feng's moans were quiet and breath-like as one hand trailed down her back and the other hand firmly rubbed her butt in a perpetual circular motion. He continued to grope her like this for minutes as his lips continued to dance against hers. He used his strength to easily control her body, grinding her gently back and forth against him. The feeling of her giant, soft, pillow-like breasts and little red nubs moving againt his own chest caused his arousal to become quite apparent, as it was rubbing against her thigh and producing a few droplets of precum that smeared on her skin.

Feng made out with her for about five minutes before there was finally a change in position. He leaned up in the bed, still holding Asuka, and gently laid her down beside him. He then rolled over on top of her, one hand and leg on each side as he hovered over her trembling body. She knew he was about to take the next step. For a second, Feng just looked her up and down hungrily: he admired the size and roundness of his woman's breasts, and the delicious reddish nipples that rested prominently in the center. He scanned downwards until his eyes fell upon the tight pink folds that lie between her legs. Asuka truly was a prize; the fact that he claimed her for his own caused his pride to swell to unprecedented heights. It was time to become one with his beautiful trophy.

Asuka still had her eyes shut, but she could feel Feng collapse on top of her and start kissing her breasts. He kissed one while he squeezed and bounced the other, all the while moaning her name.

"Unhh...ahhh...you are mine...ahhh...you are so beautiful... and you're mine..." Feng moaned in her ear, his voice whisper-like.

Asuka's eyes shot open when she felt a long hard organ slide into her cavern. Feng had finally entered her, and he began pumping at a slow pace. It was an extremely unpleasant, terrible feeling, and all she could do was moan in discomfort as he fucked her into submission.

"Ahh...ahh...ughhhh..." she moaned, praying that this would end soon. Her moans grew louder and louder, as if each moan was an even more powerful prayer. Feng sped up, going faster and harder inside her as his breaths grew louder and louder.

"Huhhh...huhhhh...huuuhhh...HUUUUUHHHHH!"

Feng suddenly felt two tons heavier as his full weight collapsed against her like an anchor and pumped with every ounce of muscle. Asuka squealed loudly when she felt a warm rush of fluids shoot deep inside her, filling her nearly to the brim. She then felt Feng's huge train of a cock go slower...slower...until finally it screeched to a halt and left the tunnel.

Feng grabbed Asuka and rolled back over, hugging her tight against him. His embrace was impossible to break out of as his body finally became still, and he began softly snoring. Asuka rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes, trying hard to hold back the tears streaming. She felt used...violated...but she was alive. Living to fight another day meant another chance to one day get stronger...and get her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we go any further, I'd like to give another shoutout to Nuterino, my very persistent follower of this fic who motivated me to finally update. So give your thanks to Nuterino for finally getting a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Asuka still hadn't really recovered from the events last night, even as a new day had finally dawned. She had nothing to look forward to in the morning, since her entire day would consist of serving Feng, her new master. If she had it her way, she would just stay in bed and allow her pain and misery to at least temporarily drift away in her slumber. Of course, Feng would be having none of that. For whatever reason, he took delight in having Asuka assist him with even the most menial tasks. Perhaps he had been a loner all his life and it felt good to finally not have to do everything himself.

Asuka's eyes opened as she felt a big beefy arm gently shake her. Her blurry vision cleared and she came face to face with the man who had bested her in combat and was currently subjecting her to this miserable experience.

"Come."

That was the only word uttered as Feng turned around and walked away, already dressed in his kung fu pants. Before exiting the bedroom, he turned around for a split second and threw something at Asuka, hitting her in the face.

"H-hey!" Asuka squealed, quickly removing it and taking a look. It looked like...clothes?

Feng didn't even give an explanation; he just walked away as if he was expecting her to just understand. Luckily for him, Asuka wasn't on proper terms to negotiate. She just wanted SOMETHING to wear.

Asuka took a moment to examine the clothing: it looked to be a dress, albeit a tiny one, and it was purple with floral designs running up and down it. It was a pretty Chinese dress, but Asuka was perturbed at the fact that Feng had provided her with no underwear. Then again, it would be quite weird if Feng just kept ladies' underwear with him at any given moment. In fact, it's pretty weird that he just so happened to have a dress with him?!

Rolling her eyes and dismissing these nagging thoughts, Asuka finally slipped on the dress and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"W-what the fuck... ahhh I look like a fuckin ho!"

Asuka's face turned red when she realized just how tight the dress hugged her body and really made her large tits emphasized. It wasn't so much the large diamond shaped slit in the chest area that exposed a good bit of cleavage; it was the fact that she had no bra and her nipples were being hugged tight against the fabric, making them poke out slightly. And if that wasn't bad enough, the front and back of the dress left her thighs exposed and her bare legs on full display. She was already unconsciously tugging at the bottom of it, silently praying that her privates weren't exposed. Feng was smart; he had picked out a dress that was practical AND good to look at.

With a sigh, Asuka stepped outside donned in her new dress, the cold air immediately causing her nipples to harden and a draft going to all the wrong places. She walked over to where Feng was, and he was just standing there in a meditative position. His legs were spread and bent at the knee, arms extended, eyes closed, and he was breathing in and out gently.

"I put on your stupid dress. Happy?" Asuka snapped. But Feng didn't respond.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Still no response.

"Hmph. Well since you obviously don't care that I'm here, I guess you won't mind if I run aw-"

"Water." he finally spoke.

Asuka looked at him strangely. "Wh-what about it?"

"Fill the pots with water, and bring them here."

Feng opened his eyes ever so sightly, and moved his head a bit to indicate where he was talking about. Sure enough, there were a couple of large cast iron pots laying around that were empty. There were even handles on them so they could be hung up or carried easier.

"Oh shit... those look heavy!" Asuka complained.

"Bring them to me." Feng commanded.

"You're crazy! I can't carry those! Especially filled with water!"

Feng sighed and stood up straight, stretching a few times.

"You're almost completely useless." he scoffed as he walked away to go grab the pots himself.

"Hey, fuck you! I don't even wanna be...here?"

Asuka gasped when she saw Feng effortlessly scoop up the large pots and hang them around his arms. He then walked inside to go fill them up with water. Every time she saw Feng accomplish some extraordinary feat, it made her confidence fade more and more; how could she possibly compete with a guy who can smash mountains and lift heavy ass objects with ease?

Feng walked back out of the house, the pots hanging around his arms now filled to the brim with water. He walked over to a secluded area and started performing his katas. Asuka just stood there, dumbfounded, wondering how the hell he could even move properly with those things on his arms. His movements weren't the slightest bit different; it was as if he was wearing floaties on his arms instead of giant iron pots. He was getting more and more intimidating by the second...

"If you're just going to stand there... perhaps you should go prepare me a meal." Feng called out, not even looking in Asuka's direction.

"Well, what the hell do ya want?!" Asuka spat.

"I don't care."

"Grrr fine! I'll just shit in a bowl and serve that to you!"

Asuka stomped away, furious not at the situation, but at herself. She was angry at herself for feeling so weak in front of him. Feng exuded this air of infinite power, like no man could match him in combat. Right now, every inch of Asuka's being wanted to rematch him again... but she knew it would only lead to inevitable defeat. There had to be SOME way to get him...

Asuka decided to go easy today and just make some instant ramen. She really didn't feel like going all out for that bastard another day, especially since it was only lunchtime. Since ramen only took a few minutes to make, Asuka took this time to just enjoy some time to herself. She just stared out the window a while, watching Feng's movements. He was practicing his strikes, the giant pots still hanging around his arms. The water sloshed around in them as he moved effortlessly, throwing punches and kicks from all angles. She paid attention to his every movement, from the way his feet shifted to the way his hip pivoted with his kicks. Of course, after a while her lack of morale kicked in and she realized that studying his moves was useless, so she instead focused back on making lunch.

"Man, I wish I could just poison the bastard..."

Asuka figured Feng wasn't dumb enough to keep poison around, but she checked his pantry again just for the hell of it. Her eyes widened when she saw something on the top shelf she hadn't noticed before...

"Oh...my...heh heh heh hehhhhhhh..."

 _"Wang Jinrei's Miracle Lax: Cleanse the body AND the spirit!"_

"What the f... why does he have this?!" Asuka laughed, grabbing the bottle and sloshing it around a few times. Because Asuka was just a simple girl and not a fanatic who dedicated her entire existence to martial arts, she didn't understand that Feng was a hardcore health freak. He believed in having a healthy body free of impurities, and that would in turn strengthen his fighting spirit and allow his strength to transcend. Little did he know, this little bottle of pipe cleaner would prove to be his downfall this particular day.

When the deed was done, Asuka left the bowls of ramen on the table and walked back outside to Feng. She was eager to get him inside so he could take a bite of her "super secret recipe". He was still in the same spot where he was when she left, still practicing.

"Hey! I made you lunch!"

Feng didn't respond.

"Heeeey! I'M! TALKING! TO! Y-"

"You were defeated because you lack constitution." Feng interrupted, still not even looking at her. He resumed his katas, as if he was talking to thin air.

"What? What did you say to me?!" Asuka replied angrily.

"I said... you lack body strength." Feng replied, finally stopping but still not looking directly at her. "You have technique and you can match most fighters in speed... but it is meaningless when your punches do no damage."

"B-but I have strength!" Asuka replied. "I've knocked people out!"

"Lesser caliber fighters, maybe. But against a warrior worth his salt... your strength is pathetic."

Asuka didn't reply, as she honestly was too angry to find words to say. She was angry because she was afraid he might actually be right. Sure she couldn't shatter mountains like he could... but was it really rational for him to compare her strength to HIS?

Feng slipped off the iron pots and turned around, looking at her finally.

"Come here." he commanded.

Asuka stood there for a second and waited to see if he was serious or not. When he didn't look away from her, she finally gave in and obeyed.

"Now... strike me with all your might."

Asuka didn't even bother wondering about this one; she happily complied.

"Oh my pleasure. TAAAAH!"

Asuka lunged forward and threw her nastiest left hook directly for Feng's face. Feng put his arms up and took the full force of the blow, but he didn't budge even a centimeter.

"Hit me again."

Asuka hesitated slightly on this one, but with an angry grunt she unleashed another hook. This one slipped past Feng's hand and caught him on the ear, but still he was unfazed.

"Kick me. Aim high."

Asuka was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Feng was teasing her, mocking her lack of power compared to his. It only made her want to hurt him that much more.

"HAAH!"

Asuka threw a roundhouse and impacted against Feng's hand, which he held tight against his chin. He budged ever so slightly, but not enough to even make a difference.

"My leg. Kick it!"

Asuka went low, striking his calf. When he didn't budge the first time, she went to the same spot again. She kicked him a third time... a fourth time... still he didn't move.

"HARDER!"

"HAAH!"

"Your kiai should be LOUDER! A powerful kiai reverberates through your body and strengthens your strikes. YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

Asuka kicked him over and over again, but his tree trunk of a leg was hardly affected. In fact, her own shin felt like it was about to crack. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed as she unleashed kick after kick. She wished she felt better... but the truth is, her vain attempt at getting revenge on Feng was only making her hurt even worse.

Finally, with an annoyed sigh, Feng intercepted her next leg kick and then countered with his own. The devastating force smashed against her calf and sent her ass-first into the dirt with one blow.

Feng said nothing, just looked down at her with eyes full of pity.

"Just as I thought... a waste of time. You'll never hurt me with your soft, pillow-like attacks."

Asuka opened her mouth to retort, but surprisingly nothing came out. She was just left laying there dumbfounded, as Feng walked past her and towards the house.

"When you can pick those up..." he said, pointing to the pots, "...then maybe I'll believe you possess an ounce of competency."

Asuka laid there for a while as the door slammed. She cursed her weakness, and she cursed having to be judged by Feng at every waking moment. Before she was stuck here, she didn't have to care about what Feng said to her. But now... she had no choice but to care.

Their lunch that afternoon was an awkward, quiet one. Feng hadn't said a single word, looked at her, or even thanked her for the meal. He just ignored her completely, as if he was ashamed of being in her vicinity. Did he really think that little of her?

"...You look beautiful in that dress." he finally said. He still didn't even shoot a glance at her.

"...Whatever." Asuka replied, not looking at him either.

And just like that, the silence continued.

Suddenly, Feng's eyes widened as a growl resonated from deep in his bowels.

"Wh-what the... m-my stomach!"

Feng's pained glance immediately shot towards Asuka, the only one capable of perpetrating this.

"Y-YOU! What did you put in this?!" he groaned, his entire body shaking as he hunched over.

"Oh nothiiiiiing..." Asuka said with a smile. "Just a little something to cleanse your body and spirit."

"G-GRAAAH! YOU WENCH!"

Without another word, Feng darted out of the house and ran up the mountain. Perhaps he had a private shitting spot up there or something. But that didn't matter; justice had been served, albeit temporarily. At least Asuka had a moment of peace... and there was no way he'd feel like doing anything else today since she used the entire bottle of laxative in that bowl of ramen. This was a tiny victory for her... but a little boost in morale was just what she needed to keep her away from the edge.

 **MEANWHILE, BACK IN JAPAN...**

"Oh ASUKAAAAAAA!" Lili called out, hammering on the door of her apartment. "YOOOHOOOOO! You missed a lovely lecture at school today!"

Lili waited a few seconds for a response, but when one didn't come her confusion quickly turned to worry.

"What is going on here... Asuka never misses school! Hmmmmm... I wonder if she's even home?"

Looking both ways a few times, Lili suddenly made a very rash decision and decided to break into Asuka's house.

"KIYAAAAAH!"

With a well placed kick, Lili was able to kick the door open without breaking it into pieces or severing it at the hinges. Looking both ways one more time, Lili slipped into her apartment and closed the door.

"Asuka? Asuka, where are youuuuuuu!" Lili called out. She looked around a bit; nothing was out of place in the living room.

"Hmmm... perhaps the bedroom? I wonder if she's sick and nobody's here to take care of her?! Ahhhh what if she has the flu?! DON'T WORRY, ASUKA-CHAN! NURSE LILI WILL COME TO YOUR AID!"

Lili raced upstairs and prayed that Asuka would be lying there waiting for her. Unfortunately, she opened the door and found even the bedroom empty.

"Aw darn!"

Lili looked on the bed and noticed her laptop sitting there. It had been plugged in, and it looks like it hadn't been shut down. Wondering if she could find any clues, Lili shamelessly got on Asuka's bed and started browsing on her laptop. She went to the history and looked at Asuka's recently browsed websites. Her eyes widened when she saw something out of the ordinary.

"Cheapest... plane tickets... to China? What does she want in China? And why would she want to get there so fast?"

Lili looked around the bedroom to see if Asuka's favorite fighting gloves were laying around. After an extensive search (which may or may not have involved her underwear drawer) Lili ascertained that wherever Asuka was, her gloves were with her.

"Hmmm... so she got tickets to China... and she's looking for a fight. What could this mean?"

Lili put her hand to her chin and pondered for a second. She had transferred to Asuka's school not just to explore Japanese culture, but because she wanted to get closer to Asuka on a level other than just being rivals. Now that Asuka wasn't here, Lili felt like she didn't really have a purpose in Japan herself. With that thought in her head, Lili was prepared to make yet another rash decision...

"I know what I must do... I will go to China and find you, Asuka Kazama!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**A tiny little part of this was inspired from one of my cheesy kung fu movies from the 80's. I collect them, you know. And not the ones with crappy American actors; I'm talking straight out of China, complete with awful dubs. I LUV EM!**

 **Anyways, enjoy**.

Unfortunately for Asuka, her little prank backfired on her the next day. Feng had emptied his bowels so much that he became weak and dehydrated, and therefore he laid in bed all day and forced Asuka to take care of him. YES Asuka tried to take advantage of his weakened state and kill him; unfortunately, Feng was still just a bit too good for her. A crushing fist to the gut was followed by an hour of scolding for her cowardly tactics. Needless to say, Feng was not in a very good mood today.

"WOMAN! MORE SOUP!" he called out, his hands behind his head propping him up in bed.

"Ugh, coming..." Asuka grumbled. She walked into the kitchen and filled Feng's bowl back up with miso soup, her stomach aching and breaths burning from the devastating punch Feng had hit her with. It amazed her just how powerful he was, even in a weakened state.

Asuka already knew he wouldn't eat it himself, so she reluctantly got back on the bed and started spoon-feeding him. She could have sworn she saw the slightest of grins every time the spoon went up to his lips and he slurped up the hot soup. He was loving this power over her.

"This is much better than yesterday's meal." Feng complimented.

"W-well... I d-didn't put anything special in this one." Asuka said replied with an awkward chuckle.

"I can excuse your childish attempt at getting one over on me... but I cannot approve of you attacking me in my sickness like a coward. You're a disgrace to martial arts."

"SHUT UP! I GET IT ALREADY!" Asuka yelled in his face. She was immediately met with a hand across her face, knocking her and the hot bowl of soup to the ground.

"I don't care if you get it." Feng continued. "I'm going to keep saying it until I BELIEVE you get it. Now get me some more soup!"

"Grrrr... you are such a bastard!" Asuka barked. With an angry sigh, she stomped back into the kitchen.

"God damn...bushy eyebrows...fuckin musclehead... braided ponytail..." Asuka grumbled with each ladle-full of soup she poured back into the bowl. "I'm gonna kill him one day... I swear to God..."

This failed assassination attempt had set Asuka back a bit in terms of morale. Once again she was feeling pretty damn hopeless now that she had been defeated by a severely weakened Feng who had just finished shitting out everything inside him. It seems like no matter what... she could never get one over on him. Once again, it was back to the drawing board.

Just when Asuka thought this was going to be another fruitless day... something incredible and unexpected happened. A voice, loud and aggressive, boomed through the cold mountain winds.

"FENG WEI! I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Asuka was not so much startled by the voice, as she was just plain shocked. This was such a secluded mountain that she didn't expect anyone to actually make their way up here all this way. She immediately put down her bowl of soup and ran out the door, praying that the police or some badass storybook hero was coming to rescue her.

In fact, there were TWO badass warriors: one was bald and the other had a Chinese braid protruding from the back of his head. In terms of attire, they were both wearing the same green kung fu pants with gold dragon design on them, as well as green robes. Even their faces were pretty similar, as they both wore the same murderous scowl.

But Asuka didn't care what they looked like; in her eyes, they were knights in shining armor.

"Thank God you came!" she squealed, bursting out the front door and staggering towards them, her arms wide and tits jiggling every-which direction in her sexy dress. Both the men's eyes immediately diverted downward.

"Uhhh... Older Brother, did Feng bring a whore all the way up here?" the braided one asked.

"Hmmm... so it seems, Younger Brother. I hope enjoyed his last lay!" the bald one yelled.

Asuka fell to her knees and looked up at them, her eyes full of tears.

"Please...save...me...he...kidnapped me...forced me to..."

"What are you talking about?" the bald one asked.

"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Asuka screamed. causing their heads to snap back a little.

"Hmm... so the coward has taken a woman hostage. He has no honor, Older Brother!" the braided one yelled.

"That much was apparent when he killed our master, Younger Brother." the bald one replied.

"Look, screw all that! We have to leave, NOW!" Asuka yelled, grabbing their arms and pulling. "Cmon, before he comes after us!"

"I think you don't understand why we're here, miss." the braided one said. "We are here to KILL Feng Wei and avenge our revered teacher that he brutally murdered!"

"Well, this might be the best time for you to do it." Asuka replied excitedly. "You see, I poisoned his ramen yesterday and-"

"HA! You won't beat me, regardless of circumstances!" a voice yelled from the doorway. The three of them turned their heads and saw Feng emerge, an arrogant smile on his face.

"So, the scoundrel reveals himself!" the bald one spat.

"Let us attack, Older Brother!"

"Not yet. First, I have something to say."

Feng approached the two of them, his legs staggering ever so slightly. He was still a little weak, but the hot meal had helped him out a bit.

"Feng Wei!" the bald one pointed. "We have come all the way to this great mountain to avenge our revered sifu, who you murdered. The man raised you, taught you everything you know... and you kill him with no shame. You are a disgrace to Kenpo and martial arts!"

"Hmph. Sifu was a tired old man whose ideals and principles were outdated." Feng scoffed. "I did him a favor by ending his long, worn out life and allowing a new generation to thrive!"

"How dare you disrespect sifu's name!" the braided one spat. "You were always a troublesome student, so full of yourself and overly aggressive. I always thought you didn't belong with us."

"You're right... I don't belong with you. Because I'm far greater than you or any of the other students could ever aspire to be!" Feng retorted.

"Grrrrr... I'VE HEARD ENOUGH, OLDER BROTHER!" the braided one yelled.

"You're right, Younger Brother." the bald one replied. "FENG WEI! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Hmph. I accept your feeble challenge. But first, I need a minute to prepare."

Without warning, Feng snatched Asuka's arm and dragged her back into the house.

"Hey! Lemme go! Ughhh!"

The two of them went back in the house and shut the door. When they were back inside, Feng immediately went towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing? Are you going to run?" Asuka asked.

"Of course not! I intend to fight and destroy them, no matter how I'm feeling. But first, I need you to do something.

"Ummm...what?"

Without warning, Feng slipped off his pants and crawled onto the bed. Asuka's eyes immediately widened when she heard his next words:

"I need pleasure."

"UGHHH what the fuck! You're about to fight to the death, man!" Asuka replied, looking away in disgust,

"And I'm not in 100 percent condition. Haven't you heard the story of the Kung Fu Warlord? He was challenged by a famous and deadly fighter one day, so he had sex to clear his mind and relax his spirit. He was able to defeat his opponent after he was sexually satisfied and free of stress. That's why I need you to make love to me now!"

"What, you want me to give you an advantage? Hell no! I'm not fucking you if it means you'll fight better! I want you to LOSE!"

"I'm going to win no matter what, so if you don't pleasure me now then I will punish you later. Now hurry!"

"Grrrrr... god damn you Feng. Damn you to hell!"

Feng laid back against the pillow and spread his legs a little, letting his limp member hang in Asuka's direction. With a few embarrassed groans, Asuka got on the bed and started stroking him. She had her eyes closed tight as she flopped his member around in her hands until it started to get rigid.

"Uhnn...that's good... now keep going! Take it up a notch."

Asuka looked up at him, her face painfully twisted. Deep down she knew what he was asking, and she really didn't want to oblige. But the fear of Feng's wrath on the chance that he survived this battle was enough incentive for her not to go against him.

With a gulp and a whimper, Asuka leaned down and started licking his tip. The cold wet sensation immediately made it stand straight up, not an inch of softness left in it. She licked it upwards a few more times, all the way up to his urethra.

"Yessss...keep going...!"

Asuka put her mouth on it finally and started going up and down, slurping sounds following as her wet mouth was engorged with his member. She went down all the way a few times, feeling his tip touch her throat. She pulled out slowly with a gag, strings of saliva hanging from her mouth and his dick afterwards.

"Go ahead and turn around. There's no time to lose." Feng commanded.

"Oh god... here it comes..." Asuka groaned, dreading the thought of having to subject herself to this degradation once again.

She turned around and the next thing she felt was her dress being lifted up. Since she had no underwear, her bare ass and pussy were wide open. Feng grabbed her by the hips and slowly lowered her into his lap, his dick sliding all the way into her warm slick cavern.

Asuka was lucky she didn't have to look; all she had to do was shut her eyes tight and ride it out. And ride they did.

"Oh shit! Ohhh shit! Ughhh... ohhh... shiiit!" Asuka yelled, her uncomfortable expression intensifying every time his member slammed into her depths. He had her by the hips and was bouncing her up and down, her ass cheeks squishing flat like pancakes against his lap every time she collided with his pelvis. Up and down her body bounced like she was on a mechanical bull, her breasts flying uncontrollably in all directions inside her dress, her nipples even popping out a few times.

"Uhhhh..ahhhhh... yessss!" Feng hissed with pleasure. He stopped bouncing her for a second and sat upright, allowing her body to be closer to his. He slipped his hands inside her dress and fondled her tits as the wild ride continued. His thrusting was even faster, like a metronome in overdrive. Her body was like a vibrating chair as her yells came out in pieces.

"OHHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH SHIII-III-III-II-II-IIII-III-IIIT-T-T-T-T!"

"Gurrrgh! Gaaaa-AHHH!" Feng howled as he fell over and collapsed against Asuka, pinning her against the bed. He pumped inside her from behind with all his might until his warm seed came flooding out and burst inside her. Asuka squealed at the feeling of his nasty goo inside her once again. It was a horrible, horrible feeling and she could only pray she didn't have his evil offspring one day.

"Huff...huff...huff... y-you're a good...lover..." Feng panted.

"Yeah yeah. Just get the fuck off me, you disgusting pig." Asuka spat. She immediately distanced herself from Feng and walked away as fast as possible.

"FENG WEI! WE ARE TIRED OF WAITING!" one of the brothers called out from outside.

"I'M COMING! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO EAGER FOR DEATH!" Feng replied. He slipped on his pants and stretched a few times, still feeling a little weak. Before walking back out, he took a long gulp of water to make extra sure he was properly hydrated.

The door flung open and out walked Feng, Asuka walking meekly behind him. Feng was brimming with confidence, and Asuka was crying in shame. She was praying right now for his defeat; there would be no greater sight in the world than his lifeless body laying in the dirt.

"So you finally come, coward!" the bald one yelled pointing dramatically.

"So tell me... will you come one at a time or together?" Feng asked, a smile on his face.

"TOGETHER!"

The bald one lunged forward with a tornado kick which was dodged easily. As soon as his foot whizzed past Feng's head, the braided one leaped in and threw a sweep kick. Feng was light on his feet and managed to jump back, but the attacks kept coming. The bald one threw a high palm which was blocked, while the braided one threw a low kick, which was checked. Feng countered with a palm to the bald one's chest, which knocked him back a few feet. The braided one circled around and tried to high kick Feng from behind. Feng caught his ankle and countered with a leg trip followed by a hammer fist, knocking him down forcefully into the ground and smashing his stomach.

"Hnnnnngh!" he choked out, his voice a pathetic whimper.

Feng turned his attention to the bald one and their hands met. Feng threw a palm which was knocked away, followed by a straight right which the bald one swayed to avoid. The bald one countered with a body kick, knocking Feng back a few inches. He continued the combo with a straight right, followed by a looping hook. Feng managed to dodge the attacks and threw a double palm which didn't hurt much, but managed to push him away and give the two fighters some distance.

The braided one finally got back to his feet and the two brothers circled Feng, a dramatic silence filling the mountains. Asuka watched on eagerly, her hands pressed together in prayer.

The two brothers threw a roundhouse simultaneously, but Feng put both his arms up and absorbed the full force of the blows. They spun around with a flying roundhouse, but Feng swayed his head back and the feet whizzed past him. They went low with a double sweep kick, but Feng leaped high into the air and landed behind them. With a thrust of his palms, he knocked the two of them facefirst into the dirt.

"Huff...huff... he is strong... Older Brother... ptewww!" the braided one said, spitting out dirt.

"But he cannot beat both of us together... Younger Brother..." the bald one replied calmly. He got back to his feet and extended his hand, helping his brother back up to his feet as well.

The two brothers went in opposite directions and closed in on Feng from both sides. Feng ducked under the bald one's punch and countered with a chop to his chest. The braided one threw a leg kick followed by a spinning roundhouse. Feng dodged the kick and the braided one followed up with a couple of jabs, but Feng caught his arm and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him close to him. As the braided one's body was jerked forward at full speed, a backwards forearm to his face broke his nose and sent him tumbling back into the dirt. A pool of blood formed on the ground as it flowed from his nose like a river.

The bald one recovered from the chest hit and closed distance, throwing several hard lefts and rights. He went high and low, trying to mix it up and catch Feng off guard. Unfortunately, Feng was too fast and parried all his strikes.

"Heh heh! HAHAHAHA!" Feng cackled as he caught both of the bald one's wrists. He tugged at Feng in vain, trapped in his tight grip.

"Guhh! Gyaaah! H-help me! Younger Brother!"

But the braided one was still rolling around in pain, spitting blood from his mouth. He had made the mistake of trying to blow his broken nose, and it caused his eyes to immediately swell shut from the pressure. He was blind and in terrible pain, effectively making him useless.

"Your pathetic brother can't help you now. DIE!"

Feng let go of the bald one's hands and brought the rigid bone of his palms slamming into each side of his head. The bald one cried out as his entire world became fuzzy and distorted. He wobbled around, trying to regain his senses but to no avail.

"TAAAAAAH!" Feng cried out as he lunged forward and threw a devastating fist with the same force he used to practice on mountains. The fist soared forward like a torpedo and smashed the sternum, severing the ribs connected to is as well. The ribs broke off and riddled his body, creating multiple contusions inside him as he bled internally. Blood poured from his mouth as he coughed up gobs of it.

Asuka could only watch with tears in her eyes as he fell to the ground, dead.

"B-Brother! BROTHER!" the braided one cried out. He got up and started feeling around, desperate to sense some semblance of his brother's well being.

"He's dead." Feng said bluntly.

"NOOO! YOU SON OF A... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You should have know this was your fate as soon as you climbed this mountain. Now, allow me to let you JOIN HIM!"

Feng threw a spinning roundhouse that connected with his jaw, twisting his head so fast that his neck snapped instantly.

"NOOOO!" Asuka wailed as the last of her two saviors fell to the ground with a death rattle.

Feng dusted off his hands and walked back over to Asuka, his face as stoic as ever.

"It is done."

Asuka got back to her feet, tears in her eyes, and looked at him with all of her pent up fury.

"I wish...YOU WOULD JUST DIE!"

"Hmph. Perhaps if you had joined in, the three of you could have stood a chance. Now come inside, so we can eat."

"B-but... what about the bodies?"

"I will deal with them later. Now come."

The door slammed and Asuka was left there, tears pouring as she fell to her knees. Her only hope of escaping... laying there dead in the dirt. She cursed herself for her weakness and for not having the courage to stand up and take Feng on as well. With her assistance... could they have beaten him?

Just like that, she was back to the drawing board once again.

That night Feng slept peacefully, having seemingly recovered from the effects of Asuka's prank. He cradled the naked Asuka in his arms, having unleashed his libido on her a second time. Asuka was having trouble sleeping as usual, so she was deep in thought. She thought about how she had been going about this ever since she got stuck here. She had tried dirty underhanded tactics to try and get one over on Feng, and that was a direct result of a lack of confidence. As long as she didn't BELIEVE she could beat Feng, she never would.

"I've got to change..." she whispered. "I've got to change..."

She continued uttering those four words over and over until she finally drifted off to sleep.

 **MEANWHILE, IN A CHINESE HOTEL...**

"Thank heavens my trip here was smooth, with no issues." Lili giggled. "Thought I REALLY should have told Sebastian... ah well, finding Asuka is something that I must have the strength to do on my own. My hunt shall begin tomorrow. But... I have no idea where to look first! Oh Asuka... wherever you are, I hope you're okay..."

With that last lingering thought, Lili nestled down under her sheets and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The erotic events of this chap were inspired by... a certain Japanese pornstar who I've been obsessed with lately. A-anyways... enjoy.**

Asuka had definitely had a revelation last night, but not exactly a full one. She knew she ultimately had to change, but deep down... she was still at war with her emotions. It was clear to her that killing Feng was the only possibility of escaping this horrid mountain, but she hadn't quite found the confidence or motivation to steel her resolve just yet.

On this particular afternoon, things had been going much like normal: she would cook him a meal, exchange a few unpleasant words, then clean up around Feng's mountain house a little. But it was on this typical, innocent little day, that Asuka realized that fighting back might just be a hell of a lot easier than she had envisioned in her mind.

Asuka was on her way to bring Feng water when she decided to stop for a moment and watch him, studying his moves. He had on his typical pants and was shirtless, and was in the process of thrusting his hand forward against wide pieces of wood. Asuka's eyes widened as she watched the wood break into pieces upon feeling the impact of Feng's swift strike. And that was only the half of it; what really amazed her was just how fast it was. The time between Feng's hand protruding and the wood breaking felt like less than even half a second! It would be beautiful if it wasn't so terrifying.

Asuka almost didn't realize she had opened her mouth, and when she finally did, she was surprised at herself. With a sudden burst of initiative, this typical, innocent little day was going to lead to some interesting developments in one form or another. All it took was the utterance of two general words...

"Whatcha doin?"

Feng suddenly stopped for a second and just stood there, his facial expression not changing in the slightest. A tense moment of silence filled the air as Asuka wondered if he would even acknowledge her presence. After a few seconds of silence, he finally turned and faced her.

"I am practicing my Iron Palm."

And just like that, the conversation was over. Feng snatched the water from Asuka's hand, took a gulp, and then turned back around to resume his practice. He returned to shattering pieces of wood with his lightning fast technique when Asuka suddenly opened her mouth again...

"How do you do that?"

Feng once again stopped and turned to face Asuka, her eyes wide with curiosity. This time, he stared at her for a few seconds before speaking:

"It's a technique that only the highest level of martial artists can make effective use of."

Asuka knew she was poking the bear here, but she couldn't shake this buzzing feeling inside her. She was genuinely fascinated; against her better judgement, she pressed the matter even further.

"Yeah, but how do you do it?"

This time, a very apparent and emphasized sigh rang out from Feng's throat as he stopped before he even had a chance to raise his hand again. He stared at Asuka, who noticed his face had slightly become more of a snarl. He put a hand on his chin as he replied:

"It requires power and finesse, accuracy and discipline, but most importantly... a calm mind and spirit. You probably couldn't do it."

Feng tried to turn around again, but he had already set the train in motion with that little comment.

"Oh really?! So what, you think I can't do the same shit you do, Mr. Macho Man?"

Feng let out an uncharacteristic groan as he faced the steaming Asuka, who had her hands on her hips and a look of anger replacing her wonder.

"Woman, you are making me angry. I've had it with you interrupting my training. Now GO!"

Asuka rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Fine, whatever. I don't give a shit anyway. Forget I said anything, asshole."

The whole charade seemed to have gone absolutely nowhere; Asuka turned around and stomped off and Feng turned back around to stack up more wood. But, in a universe of unpredictability and new twists at every turn, fascinating things can happen at the drop of a pencil. In some strange turn of events, Feng ironically was the one to turn around and bring the matter back up.

"Wait."

Asuka stopped for a moment, putting her finger in her ear. Did she just hear something? Could that have been the wind? Sometimes people think they hear things, but their minds are just playing with them...

"Come back."

That time she really DID hear something! Asuka turned around and looked to see if Feng was calling out to her; it seemed like he was, since he was looking right at her. It was hard to read his emotions since his face never changed. Asuka wondered if it was a good idea to go back over there... but since she knew better than to make him mad, Asuka obeyed and walked back to where he had set up his training equipment.

"What do you want?" Asuka grumbled.

"I will show you how to do the technique."

Asuka's face twisted into a reaction that was an instant classic. Why, in the name of Devil and Angel, would Feng want to teach HER a deadly move?! This normal, boring ass day was suddenly turning into a topsy turvy day where things didn't quite make sense.

"Um...okay...?"

"Well, do you want to learn or don't you? That's what you came and bothered me for."

"I...um...yes." she replied softly.

"Then I will show you. But... you must do something for me later."

"Aw, seriously!"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Asuka knew that when Feng was talking about owing him, he meant something sexual. But it was strange of him to be so diplomatic about it... normally, he didn't have to ask and would just have his way with her regardless. Maybe he was just having a good day and felt like being a reasonable human being for once in his evil life. But regardless, Asuka had a choice to make. She could learn this kickass new move, but at the cost of her having do owe Feng later. She had to weigh the good with the bad, determine if the input was worth the output. To a martial artist, there was nothing more priceless than new knowledge. For the rest of her life, Asuka could use a new technique! Was it worth one demeaning night? Hell yes it was!

Asuka put her hands on her hips and flashed a spunky smile.

"Fine, teach me your little kung fu move."

A few orders and stacked pieces of wood later, Asuka and Feng were standing side by side with their respective stances firm.

"Now... your body must feel as if it was a crashing wave. Fluid, like water...but with a tremendous impact! HEEEYAGH!"

In the blink of an eye, Feng's hand thrust forward and instantly caused the piece of wood in front of him to explode into tiny little pieces. It looked like one single, fluid motion...but with a power beyond comprehension behind it.

"Okay...fluid like water...but with a big impact..."

Asuka relaxed her body and stared at the wood, taking a few deep breaths. She had to just thrust her hand forward, that's all. Just thrust her hand forward...

"Okay... here goes. HYAAAH!"

With a thrust as quick as a bullet, Asuka's hand came zooming forward and struck the wood. The wood made a loud THUNK! and did not break, but instead produced tears from Asuka's eyes as she clutched her hand.

"OWWWW! OW OW OW OWWIEEEEE!"

"Damnation..." Feng muttered, watching the pathetic sight of Asuka jumping up and down, howling in pain. Ah well, at least her tits looked good bouncing in that sexy dress.

"You were too tense." Feng bluntly stated, grabbing Asuka's hand and holding it up.

"OWWWWW! Don't touch that!"

"Hmmm...not so bad."

Asuka squealed in pain as Feng wiggled her fingers back and forth a few times, then bent them forwards with a loud CRACK!

"AGHHHH! I'M RUINED! MY HAND IS FUCKED! IT'S...huh. That's better."

"Now...try again. And this time, let your body be calm. As I said, you must be like a crashing wave. Fluid, but with great force!"

"Okay... those sound totally contradictory but okay. HYAAAH!"

Asuka gave a loud yell and struck the wood again, her hand colliding with it and nothing happening. The nerves in her hand immediately began to burn like wildfire before turning numb.

"I see you've been working on your kiai. Good." Feng complimented. "Now hit it again!"

Asuka kept thrusting her palm for minutes and minutes, the only outcome being more pain to her burning hand. But she persisted, and that alone was enough to impress the not so easily impressed Feng.

"HYAAAH! HYAAAH! HYAAAH!"

"You're still not doing it right. Your palm should thrust forward with ONE. FLUID. MOTION. But you're still tensing up and it doesn't look right."

"But if I don't tense up, there's no power!"

"The power doesn't come from your arm. The rest of your body propels your arm forward and gives your palm its power. Like I said, like a-"

"Yeah yeah, like a crashing wave."

"Your body is the wave! Now SMASH INTO THAT WOOD LIKE VIOLENT WATERS SMASHING A SHIP!"

"HYAAAAAAAAH!"

Asuka could feel the power flowing, coursing through her body and traveling directly to her palm. She didn't put her arm into it, but her entire body. With one fluid motion, like rough waters pounding the coastline, her palm soared forward and collided with the wood. Her mouth widened with a smile as the wood dented inwards before crumbling before her very eyes. The wood fell to the floor in pieces, as if it had been through a wood chipper.

"EEEEEE! I DID IT! WOOOOO!" she squealed, jumping up and down in triumph. Her breaths were loud and excited as warmth tingled in her fingertips; she had to admit, it was the most thrilling experience she had been through since coming here. She felt like she had the touch of death!

"Congratulations, you broke a piece of wood." Feng scoffed. "Now when you can do that to a man's ribcage, then I will be impressed."

"Don't tempt me..." Asuka growled.

The training day ended there, as the two of them went back inside and decided to eat something. Asuka actually felt a tinge of disappointment; now she was wondering what OTHER lethal attacks she could get out of Feng. But at least some good came of this... she knew a new technique, and this whole experience had done wonders for her confidence. Right now, defeating Feng started to feel like a possibility.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

"I have to do ALL of this specifically?"

"Just follow the script."

"You are a kinky devil, and I don't mean that in a good way."

"I can live with that. Now... please me, woman."

The two of them were in the bathroom, completely naked. Feng was sitting in a chair, a small grin on his face as he watched Asuka fill a big bowl with water. He took advantage of this moment to admire her firm ass bent over, her supple cheeks tightly woven together.

Asuka finished filling the bowl and then stood back up, placing the bowl on the counter. With an embarrassed groan, she bent over and picked up the bottle of soap. She looked at Feng with a pained expression, just to clarify that he was seriously making her do this.

"Go on." he commanded.

With a sigh, Asuka bent down over the bowl and placed the soap bottle between her breasts. She put a hand on each breast and squeezed them together, the sheer size and firmness of her plump melons squeezing the bottle with tremendous pressure. A squirting sound resonated in the bathroom as the viscous soap oozed out of the bottle and filled the bowl. Once the bowl was adequately soapy, Asuka closed the bottle and set it back down.

Asuka stirred the bowl a little, getting it nice and frothy until it looked more like a bowl of white foam. Once the water was prepared, it was time for step 2.

Asuka grabbed the bowl with both hands and leaned down, dunking her boobs in the water until they were completely submerged. She pressed the bowl tight against her boobs and started moving her chest around in the water, squishy splashy sounds echoing in the tiny bathroom as water spilled out the edges and hit the floor. Asuka worked her abundant orbs deep in the bowl, white suds engulfing her chest and oozing out of her cleavage. Finally, after a few minutes, she set the bowl down and turned to face Feng.

Feng's flaccid member started hardening as he drank in the beauty of Asuka, wet all over from the spilled water and nearly every inch of her chest covered in fluffy white suds. The whiteness was smeared all over, some parts of her boobs visible and some not. Her peaking nubs had little dollops of soap on them, but her areolas were still prominently displayed.

Now for step 3... the real humiliation. Asuka was going to give Feng a bath... without her hands.

Asuka got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards Feng, who was mesmerized by the M shaped arch of her ass and her tits jiggling, soap dripping off of them. She crawled up to Feng's leg and then hugged it, his leg sliding into her cleavage and being swallowed between her soapy breasts.

Asuka worked her chest up and down on his leg, sliding upwards all the way to his thigh and then going back down to his ankle. Wherever her boobs went, a trail of soap was left behind. After doing it a few times, Feng's leg had been completely soaped up.

Asuka went down lower and picked up his foot. She pressed his foot against her left breast and slid it around, her nipple tickling the sensitive nerve on the sole. Following the script to a tee, she took his big toe and gently rubbed it around on her nipple in a circular motion. She cringed when she heard Feng's low, breathy moans dragging out.

After smearing his foot all over her breast, she slid it between her soapy orbs and moved up and down on it, the warmth and wetness of her slippery cleavage sending tingles of pleasure through his entire leg and causing blood flow between his thighs. His dick was standing tall and proud right now.

Asuka did the exact same thing to his other leg, and then was graciously allowed a break to get back up and soap up her boobs again. Unfortunately, his legs were only the start; there were plenty of other places to get to.

After a minute or so Asuka returned to Feng, her breasts once again frothy with white suds. This time, instead of getting on the floor, she approached Feng and crawled in his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her legs around the chair and pressed her body against Feng's torso, then commenced to sliding up and down against him with her slippery boobs.

"Uhnnn..." Feng moaned out quietly, feeling the double stimulation of her boobs rubbing against his pecs and her ass smooshing against his rigid cock.

Asuka went up and down, then in a circular motion, smearing soap on every inch of Feng's ripped torso until he was covered in white. When her face was level with Feng's, he would lean over and plant a sloppy kiss on her lips. As stated in the script, she was forced to respond with tongue. Under normal circumstances, this would be an extremely pleasurable and intimate experience... but with Feng, it felt more like a bothersome chore that she was being forced to do against her will.

After getting his torso, she grabbed his arms and commenced to smothering those between her warm cleavage as well. She did the right one, followed by the left. Once she got his arms, she worked on his hands. She took the right hand and pressed it on her left boob, then smeared it back and forth, left to right. Her boobs jiggled left and right as Feng's big meaty hand slid across them. She finished by taking his hand and rubbing it around on her breast in circles, his fingers dancing on her nipples and making her shudder with the slightest of moans.

Once the right hand was soapy, she took the left one and slipped it right between her soapy cleavage. She squeezed her boobs tight together until only his wrist was visible. His entire hand looked as if it had been devoured by Asuka's big black crevasse between her boobs. Asuka shivered all over as his hand moved around in her cleavage, back and forth and side to side. All the while she worked her boobs up and down, moving them around as if they were trying to chew up his hand. After a few minutes, Feng pulled his hand out of her booby canyon and leaned back, satisfied.

"Now my back...please."

Asuka took a deep breath, thankful that this ordeal was close to ending. Of course, she wasn't at the worst part yet.

Feng scooted forward on the chair a little, giving Asuka enough space to crawl back there. Like riding on the back of a motorcycle, Asuka crawled in the chair and wrapped her legs around Feng, then put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Her breasts smooshed tight against his back and she began working them up and down just like she had done to the rest of his body. Her big, soapy sponges slid easily all over his smooth skin, while her hands reached around the front and tenderly massaged his pecs.

"Uhn...ahhh...that's the stuff..." Feng whispered. He could feel her nipples poking out, tickling his skin very lightly.

Asuka rubbed on his back for a while, caught between the dilemma of prolonging this to avoid the next step or speeding things up so she could go to bed already. Of course, Feng ended up making that choice for her.

"I need to feel you...now..."

When Asuka heard those words, she knew where Feng wanted her to put her tits next. At least this whole terrible fiasco would be over soon... all she could do was smile and make it good for him.

Feng leaned back against the chair and spread his legs, brandishing his twitching cock for Asuka. With a gulp, she got down on her knees and crawled back over to his lap. She made sure not to look Feng in the eyes, lest she die of embarassment. Rubbing her breasts against each other so get them sudsy. She leaned down and lowered them against Feng's cock, smooshing it against his thigh.

"Ahhh..." he moaned sharply.

Asuka slid back and forth a few times, the full weight of her tits pressing down on Feng's cock and keeping it pinned against his thigh. Her giant warm funbags were like a steamroller, smooshing and suffocating his throbbing dick as it lay flat. Finally, she slid backwards and his dick popped out, standing straight up and jiggling like an antenna that had been bent backwards.

This time she went straight down the middle, and lowered her breasts down on his cock head. She pushed downwards, the tip sliding into her cleavage and emerging from the top as she went downwards. Once she reached his base, her breasts had completely engulfed his thick pole save for his penis head that was oozing a tiny drop of precum.

Asuka squeezed her breasts inward, securing his dick tight within her slippery cleavage, and began to work her magic. She slid up and down very slowly, not nearly fast enough to make him cum, but the soap made them a lot slicker than usual and really turned Feng on big time. As she worked up and down, she rubbed them in a circular motion and stimulated him even further. But still, she kept her same speed, as to not make Feng blow his load early and make him mad. She seemed to be doing a good job, as there were no complaints.

"Ahhhhhh...ahhhhh...yessss... keep going like that..."

Asuka used her wrists to keep her boobs squished tight together as she moved up and down like an erotic dance. Her face was red as a tomato from having to do this, but moreso from hearing the stoic Feng moaning like a horny beast. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, or to feel flattered that she was doing a good job. Finally, she just decided to close her eyes and ride this thing to completion.

"Hnghh..ahh... l-lay down, on the floor."

Asuka took that as a sign that things were almost over as she breathed a sigh of relief. She laid down flat on the floor, the surface cold on her wet skin. The main bad thing about this position was that she would have a first person view of what Feng was going to do to her.

Feng motioned to Asuka to squeeze her boobs tight together as he got on the floor and sat on top of her stomach. It would have been extremely uncomfortable for her, but luckily he used his hands as leverage to avoid putting his entire weight on her.

Feng positioned his cock near the tight cleavage and pushed forward, the soap making his dick slide between her boobs easier. He moaned sharply upon feeling the warmth and pressure of Asuka's boobs tightly smothering his cock.

Feng pushed forward until his dick could no longer be seen, lost in the vast cavern of cleavage Asuka's giant tatas provided. His penis head emerged from the other end, lightly touching Asuka's chin before he slid backwards.

It took a few moments for Feng to adjust to how tight Asuka had her boobs pressed, but after a few slow pumps he finally got into a good rhythm. He started pumping between her boobs at a nice, steady pace, Asuka keeping them tight together for maximum pleasure. His moans were uncontrollable as the slick soap was a pleasurable lubricant inside her tight warm cleavage.

"Ahhh...! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Asuka just kept her eyes closed, praying for the moment his release finally erupted and they could call it a night. At the powerful pace Feng was fucking her slippery tits, he would spew in no time. The only positive thing about this was that Asuka's pussy was getting a rest.

"Uhhhh! Uhnnn! UHNNNNNNNN!"

Asuka's eyes were still closed, but she knew it had happened; she could feel the rush of warmth spurting between her boobs and Feng's cock become a lot stickier and slower. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing much more white than what had been there initially. She had a hard time telling what was soap and what was Feng's cum. She grabbed her breasts and pulled them apart; as they separated, several sticky white strings connected between them like strings on a harp.

"Ugh..." she groaned, her face twisting upon seeing what surprise Feng had left between her boobs.

"That was great. Now let's go to bed." Feng said bluntly. He splashed some water on himself to wash himself off, then went into the bedroom. Thankfully, he left some water for Asuka to cleanse herself as well.

As they slept that night, Asuka pressed against Feng's chest in a tight embrace, she actually felt more good than bad. For once, the ratio had tipped to the positive side. Sure, that was a horrible experience she just went through and she never wanted to do it again... the payoff was still more valuable. This day had taught her that she IS capable of being on Feng's level. And if she can get to Feng's level... she can beat him. That alone was enough to make her forget all about feeling his nasty spunk between her tits.

 **THE NEXT MORNING, AT A HONG KONG POLICE DEPARTMENT...**

Lei Wulong was sitting at his desk, enjoying a nice hot bowl of shrimp and rice soup. He had yet to go out on patrol today, but he was planning on it after finishing his breakfast. Luckily for Lili, she had managed to catch him in time.

"Officer Wulong?" a French accent called out. Lei was so startled that he nearly fell backwards in his chair, which he had leaning back dangerously with his feet on the desk.

"Ah! Uh! Wha...?"

Lei snapped out of his casual, lazy demeanor and straightened himself. He looked up and came face to face with a beautiful young girl with long golden hair. She was wearing a frilly white dress and black sunglasses.

"I said... are you Officer Wulong?" Lili asked, tilting the sunglasses seductively to flash her pretty grayish blue eyes.

"Y-yes. Officer Wulong, at your service!" Lei said with a salute. "What can I do for you, tourist?"

"I'm not a tourist, I'm here for information on Asuka Kazama." Lili replied.

"Asuka... have you seen her recently?" Lei asked.

"No... it seems she has gone missing. I have reason to believe she came here to China. Do you know anything?"

Lei put his hand on his chin. "Hmmmm...well there's only one reason she would come to China. She must be seeking revenge on Feng Wei!"

"Feng Wei?"

"Yeah. He's wanted for murder, aggravated assault, vandalization, among other things. He attacked the Kazama School of Self Defense, gravely injuring Asuka's father in the process. I've been trying to nab that guy for a long time..."

"So you have no idea where this...Feng Wei... could be?"

"Not a clue." Lei shrugged.

"Hmph. Well at least this wasn't a TOTAL waste... good day, officer."

Lili gave a polite bow and waltzed out of the office, a sadistic smile on her face as she spoke aloud.

"Hmmmmm... Feng Wei, huh? I don't know who you are... but if you do anything to my Asuka-chan, I will put you in a world of pain."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder that this is fictional. Any real life references are purely unintentional.**

The days that followed were perhaps some of the most productive days of Asuka's life. It started with her constantly practicing the move that Feng taught her, but soon it evolved into doing daily workouts, stretches, katas, and even lying about cleaning the house just so she could watch Feng in private and study his moves. With each passing day, she grew more confident; pretty soon she was straight up rebuilding her body with strenuous exercises and hitting Feng's training dummies to practice her strikes. She didn't know if Feng was wise about it, but something told her that he knew she was up to something. If he did know, he didn't seem to care.

"Okay, cast iron pots! Prepare to meet your maker!"

Asuka rubbed her hands together a few times, then looked down at the large pots. With a deep breath, she grabbed the handles and lifted.

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNGH!"

Asuka tugged and tugged with all her might, not caring if she threw her back out. She NEEDED this little victory; it would be a huge boost to her morale. Even if she could only do it one time, it would satisfy her.

"HNNNNNGH! GRRRRAH! AL...MOST...!"

Little did she know Feng was approaching from behind. As soon as she was brought to his attention, Feng forgot about his current thoughts and stopped to watch. He was legitimately curious to see if she could do it.

"I CAN DO THIIIIIS!" Asuka screamed, a burst of adrenaline flowing through her. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt the huge weight being lifted slowly.

"AH! I'm doing it! AH HA HA HA HA! I'M DOING IT!"

Feng put his hand to his chin and nodded, acknowledging Asuka's progress. But suddenly... his attention was brought elsewhere.

"Hm?"

Feng looked down and noticed Asuka's dress had ridden up, and her bare ass and genitals were sticking out for the world to see. She was bent so far over that he even caught a glimpse of her tight anus peeking through the middle of her well toned buns.

Feng could feel a bulge forming in his pants; at first he was impressed by Asuka's newfound strength, but now his train of thought had been completely interrupted. It took quite a bit of effort for him to snap out of it and regain his focus.

"You're looking good lately."

"EEEEK!"

Asuka was so startled by Feng's presence that she dropped the pots, nearly crushing her toes. As soon as the burden left her arms, she collapsed on the floor and panted loudly. Her muscles suddenly lost their strength and started to feel more like jelly.

"Huff...huff... UGH, FENG! I was doing fine until you walked up behind me!"

"Forget about that now. I need you to come with me."

"Oh no... we're not having sex, are we?"

"No. I need your help cooking something. Something... special."

"Huh?"

As usual, Feng didn't bother sticking around to elaborate on things. He just turned around and walked off, expecting Asuka to follow him without question. With an annoyed grunt, Asuka reluctantly followed. She'd much rather continue practicing instead of be forced to make a meal.

 **IN THE KITCHEN...**

"Y-you're kidding me. B-but I've never cooked something like this before!" Asuka whined.

"I need your help!" Feng replied. "With the two of us, we can get done faster. I just... I need to make this today."

"Ughhh! This is ridiculous. I am not cooking this fancy ass dinner just because you feel like being picky."

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!"

Asuka was surprised by the loudness of Feng's voice; it actually made her jump a little. She looked up at his scowling face... he seemed serious about this. After an intense staredown, Asuka finally conceded and hung her head in defeat.

"I'll get the duck out of the freezer. Boil some water on the stove while I finish building the oven."

"Grrr...yes, master..."

As Asuka watched the water in the pot begin to bubble after a few minutes of heat, she was still consumed with anger. Right now, she'd rather get butt fucked by Feng instead of cooking Peking Duck! Day by day, he was starting to make her do harder and harder tasks. This was only motivating her to train more so she can beat his ass and get off this damned mountain!

Once the duck was boiled, Feng made Asuka hang it up and glaze it. They let it sit for a while as Feng finished putting the pieces in place for his makeshift oven.

"Okay, the oven is ready. Bring it outside."

The two of them sat outside together, watching the duck cook inside Feng's makeshift oven that he pieced together from stones and wood to burn. For a while there was only silence; the only entertainment they had was watching the flames dance around the duck as it darkened. It was the closest thing they had to a tv up here. Maybe they could call it the cooking channel?

Asuka kept shooting glances at Feng, wondering why he had that same serious face from earlier when he yelled at her. He seemed to be in a bad mood, which was weird since they were going to eat a sweet ass dinner. Since an angry Feng would only cause misfortune for her later, Asuka decided to make amends.

"Ummm... I'm sorry I argued about the dinner."

As usual, Feng didn't even look at her. He just nodded and gave a tiny grunt of acknowledgement. With a sigh, Asuka just went back to her own business.

Finally, as if by some sort of miracle, Feng actually opened his mouth and spoke.

"Today is an important day for me."

Asuka turned back around and looked at him. "Is it your birthday?"

"No."

"Ummm... anniversary?"

"Yes."

"You were married?!"

"No."

"Then anniversary of what?"

"I will tell you once the food is ready. Now go prepare some vegetables and sweet bean sauce."

"Ugh, fine...!"

Later that afternoon, the meal was finally ready: a large roasted duck with several plates of vegetables and sauce accompanying it. There were also some steamed pancakes covered in sweet bean sauce to wrap the meat and vegetables in. The smell was making sweet love to Asuka's nostrils and turned on her mouth like a water faucet.

"Before I carve the duck... I want to say a few things." Feng announced, setting down his large knife and fork. Because it was a serious moment, Asuka wisely decided to keep her mouth shut.

"This day... is an important day in history for my predecessors. It was on this day that my great grandfather rose up and freed his village from Japanese oppression. During the Second Great War, we Chinese were looked down on by the Japanese... pushed around, stepped on, treated as less than human. My great grandfather would not bow down to their regime... with a strong will and a determined heart, he fought back and defeated an entire garrison. Killed them... with his bare hands. Though he was eventually captured and executed, his victory gave my people hope. That hope... is what helped them survive the war."

Feng looked down at his fists, slowly clenching them. "To this day, I honor my great grandfather's sacrifice, and I use this story told by my father to motivate my training every day."

He looked over at Asuka, his face stone solid and unwavering. "Do you wonder why I devote my life to the martial arts? It's because I fight to prove something... I fight to prove that the Chinese are not weak. We are not cowards. Chinese Kung Fu is superior to all Japanese martial arts! As long as I live... I swear to never lose to a Japanese!"

Asuka looked down at her feet, a tinge of sympathy in her heart. Now she knew why Feng was doing all this to her: he was prejudiced. Because of his ancestor's history, he held a grudge in the present. Of course, this still didn't justify his actions.

"Now, we will pray."

Feng got down on his knees, put his hands together and closed his eyes. Asuka closed her eyes too to follow suit, but she wasn't praying for his ancestor. She was deep in thought, processing this newfound information Feng had given her. This was the first real info she had on her captor. It was intriguing, to say the least. At least now she knew he had some sort of motivation behind his actions rather than just being a dick.

Of course, this also made things more difficult for her... now she had to defeat someone with genuine hatred of her people in his heart.

"Now, we will eat."

Without another word shared between them, Feng carved up the duck and the two of them feasted all afternoon. Feng ate to honor his family... Asuka ate because she was just fucking starving.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT, IN HONG KONG...**

"Excuse me! Have you seen Feng Wei?!" Lili called out to a passerby. Nobody was stopping to listen, or even acknowledge her existence.

"EXCUSE MEEE! FENG WEI? ANYBODY. FEEEEENG! WEEEEEEI!"

"...Are you looking for someone?" a voice called from behind.

"AH! W-who said that?"

Lili turned around and was met by a crooked tooth grin. A skinny old Chinese man with a white tanktop, black pants, and a bandana was staring at her.

"Ummm.. h-hello..." Lili greeted with a polite bow.

"If you're looking for someone... you should ask Leung Hao Ho."

"L-Leung Hao Ho? Does he know where Feng is?"

"Leung Hao Ho knows everything... for the right price."

"Oh boy, that sounds kinda dirty... d-do you know where I can find him?"

"An old liquor store on the other side of town. I write down directions for you."

Lili was still on guard as the smiling old man wrote down a few things on a piece of paper and gave it to her, his big grin not leaving his face for a second.

"Umm.. th-thank you..." Lili stammered, taking the piece of paper and bowing. "Thank you for all your help... b-but... why are you being so generous?"

"I touch you?"

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"I touch your breasts?"

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU OLD PERV!"

"Hmph, you damn foreigners... so young and pretty though, hee hee hee..."

Lili ran away from the old man as fast as possible, cursing under her breath about how uncouth these people were. But she decided not to get caught up on that... right now, she was more overjoyed that she had taken a step in the right direction.

"Now... let's go find this guy and get the information I need. I'm coming for you, Feng Wei!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HONG KONG, NIGHT**

Lili swung the door open and strutted in like she owned the place, not caring that she wasn't even old enough to purchase alcoholic beverages anyway. Every eye fell on her, the flamboyant blonde foreigner who demanded attention and respect from all in her presence. Lili was on a mission... and she would not be denied even in a foreign land.

Lili stomped up to the counter and banged her fist on the wooden surface.

"EXCUUUUSE MEEEE! I DEMAND SERVICE!"

For a moment the establishment fell silent, all eyes still fixated on the young blonde beauty. After a few seconds passed, the men's restroom door swung open and out walked a young looking Chinese man wearing a brown jacket, white collar shirt, jeans, and a blue cap on his head. Oddly enough, he was wearing sunglasses even though he was indoors and it was night. He looked... very shady.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. What are you buying?" he said in a bored, impatient tone. It must have been close to closing time, and he was probably waiting for the place to clear out so he could lock up and go home. But Lili would be having none of that; if she didn't get the info she wanted, they'd have to forcefully remove her and that wouldn't bode well for whoever was up to that task.

"Are you Leung Hao Ho?" Lili asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You know, you don't look old enough to drink."

"I'm not here for booze. I'm here because I heard from a reliable source that you can procure information about various things."

"What reliable source?"

"Uhhhh... some old man I bumped into?"

"Hmm... very well then. You seek information?"

"Yes! Didn't you figure that out?!"

"Alright, Alright. Damn, you Europeans are so fuckin snobby."

It took a few moments for Leung Hao Ho to close up the place, but eventually, one by one they walked out until Lili and he were the only ones left. He looked out the window a few times before changing the "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED".

When things were locked up, he turned around and took off his sunglasses, facing Lili with a devious smile.

"So tell me, girl... what information do you seek?"

Lili stomped her foot and pointed her finger to show assertiveness. "Listen up good! I need to know where Feng Wei resides!"

That made his eyes widen a little? "F-Feng Wei? Why the hell would you want to find HIM?!"

"Mind your own business, peasant. I have beef with this Feng Wei fella, and I'm gonna go settle it!"

That line earned a hearty chuckle from the shady liquor store owner.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahhh... girl, Feng Wei would rip out your spine and comb his hair with it. You wouldn't last two seconds against him!"

The man's attitude changed when Lili grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to her.

"Let me worry about that, sir. Now, are you gonna tell me where he is?"

"W-W-Well... o-of course I will. But of course, nothing in this world is free. I'll need some payment."

Lili let go of him. "But of course. Just name your price. I'll have it exchanged in your currency in the blink of an eye."

Leung Hao Ho looked her up and down a few times, grinning. "Hmmmm... well... I bet we could arrange something else... right here and now."

Lili caught onto his schtick and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So that's what kind of payment you take from pretty girls, hmmmm?"

"Heh heh... let's just say I have a little friend in my pants, and I want you to meet him."

"Very well then... let's get to know each other."

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Leung Hao Ho cried, blood flying from his mouth with each plea. His face was a lot less handsome than it was five minutes ago; it looked more like mashed up Play Doh with blood spattered all over it now.

"Okay..." Lili said in the most angelic of voices. "...will you preeeety pleeeease tell me where Feng is?"

"ALRIGHT! During the entire month of August he trains atop Mount Pumori on the Nepal-Tibet border! He does it to honor the anniversary of his grandfather giving his life during World War II!"

"One more question... have you seen a Japanese girl around lately? Short brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes... ginormous boobies that one would consider the chance to bury their face in them equal to winning the lottery?"

"Y-yeah! She asked me the same question!"

"So you have reason to believe she followed Feng to this mountain?"

"I-I-I-I g-guess!"

"Thank you."

Without another word uttered, Lili stormed out of the store with newfound determination. Her thoughts immediately turned to heading for the border. She wasn't the least bit tired, despite the late hour. Now that she knew where Asuka-chan was, her eyes wouldn't close until they once again gazed upon the magnificence of Asuka's glorious bosom! Of course... no way any flights were available right now. Until morning, she would just have to sleep with dreams of riding in on a white horse and saving Asuka from Feng's evil clutches.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"HYAAH!" Asuka kiaied, throwing a roundhouse kick with full force. She swung her hips and spun around, using her momentum to deliver a spinning backfist. After regaining her balance, she threw a quick 1-2 punch, then followed up with a low kick. It was strange, but somehow the recent events had lit a fire inside her once again. Maybe it was learning that Feng treated Japanese with extreme prejudice, maybe it was the new move she learned, or maybe she was just tired of him using her for sex.

"KIIIIYAAAAAH!" Asuka squealed, throwing a flying switch kick, then landing on her feet with a knifehand strike and a palm thrust. Her body felt amazing since she had gotten back into her workout routine. She had abandoned working on her speed, and was focusing primarily on increasing her strength. Her daily workout mostly consisted of lifting those heavy iron pots, sometimes with water inside them. Once her arms were tired, she would tie bags of rice to her legs and sprint around Feng's mountain home, as well as throw kicks. The combination would no doubt increase her punching and kicking power tenfold, as well as give her a firmer stance with newfound leg strength.

In the midst of all this, Feng was surprisingly dormant. He still demanded meals and the occasional fuck, but aside from that he seemed to have no problem with her sudden burst of confidence and abrupt training. Perhaps deep down inside, he was bored with oppression a defenseless woman and so he was allowing her to get stronger and maybe eventually fight back.

Asuka was outside practicing her strikes when Feng approached from behind.

"Your strikes won't get stronger by swinging at thin air."

Asuka quit for a second and turned around, panting. "Ah what do you care you Chinese asshole?"

Feng's eyebrow twitched slightly. "What's with the sudden attitude? I don't like it."

"Yeah? Well if you're gonna treat the Japanese like we're a bunch of heartless villains, I might as well act the part."

Feng folded his arms and looked away, his face not changing. "Don't deny your history. I bet the Kazama clan were a particularly evil bunch."

Those words triggered a reflex in Asuka that wasn't too smart, but was nigh unavoidable. She was too fired up right now; it was impossible to have restraint at the moment.

"HYAAAAH!"

Asuka's kick crashed into Feng's forearm, which he held up to absorb the impact. He shoved her leg aside and threw a palm to her stomach. But to his surprise... she took it!

"Wha...?" he whispered softly to himself. The last time he hit her there, she went down like a toy with dead batteries!

Asuka merely shook off the attack and lunged forward with a right hook, which the surprised Feng had to sway in order to avoid. She followed up with a leg kick, her shin smacking Feng's thigh with a loud POP! but Feng stood firm.

The two stared each other down for a second, and Feng saw the determination in her eyes. This wasn't the weak Asuka that had challenged him before... this was a newer, bolder, more motivated Asuka. This was an Asuka who was beaten down, pushed around, talked down to, and it made her pissed off. The torment she had suffered in Feng's captivity fueled her drive, and now Feng was seeing the results.

"Hmm... that's enough for today." Feng suddenly announced. He abruptly turned around and walked away, leaving Asuka standing there.

"Holy shit..." Asuka gasped, a shudder or warmth coursing through her hands. She... she actually made Feng quit! At that moment, she had never felt more power inside her, physically and mentally.

Before Feng was out of sight, he turned around one last time.

"You should try hitting rock. Once the pain subsides, only strength remains."

Asuka scratched her head a few times, wondering why he would give her advice now of all times. Honestly though, she had always wanted to try it. It probably felt awesome to be able to punch so hard that the very earth crumbles. If Feng could do it, then so could she!

"Hmmm... well, I guess I have a little free time... guess I'll take the palooka's advice."

Feng didn't really bother her much that afternoon, much to her pleasant surprise. Asuka was left to just do her own thing; hell, she was actually considering making a break for it! But honestly... she didn't want to win that way. She didn't want to run away like some coward; she actually wanted to BEAT Feng and crush his stupid pride.

Asuka took a few deep breaths and stretched her arms as she came face to face with the side of the mountain: the same spot where Feng liked to train. Signs of his training were all over the place; several cracks, dents, pockets of erosion, even fist-shaped holes littered the wall.

"Hmm... well Feng does it, and that motherfucker can break people into pieces. I guess it's worth a shot!"

Asuka didn't care how she got stronger at this point; she would even use steroids if they were available. She was just tired of being on this fucking mountain!

"Well... here goes nothing."

With a deep breath, Asuka took a step back and drew her fist like cocking a gun. With a sharp exhale, she unleashed her kiai and thrust her fist forward.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her knuckles collided with the rock with a loud THUD! and pain immediately flooded four of her fingers. For a moment Asuka froze in silence. She was scared to move, breathe, even THINK about what she had just done out of fear of the pain increasing tenfold. She just stayed there frozen, waiting... praying that the pain would just go away.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. When her adrenaline finally calmed down, the pain suddenly became VERY apparent.

"OWWWWW FUCKING SHIT! FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! GOD DAMN! FUUUUCK!"

Asuka was close to crying; damn, it felt so bad! It was the worst pain of her life, worse than the time Lili kicked her hard in the boob during one of their feuds. She was so desperate for the pain to end that she was considering drastic measures. Right now, she just wanted to be unconscious... asleep and in a world free from horrific pain in her fingers and knuckles.

With pain and agony clouding her thoughts, Asuka drew her head back and slammed it against the mountainside. Her entire world went spinny...then blurry... and finally...black.

Asuka awoke later that night, in bed. She looked around a few times, then down at her hand; it had been tightly bandaged. She hardly felt the pain anymore.

"Euuugh, my head..."

She put her hand to her forehead and felt something out of the ordinary; someone had bandaged her head too?

"Finally awake? I had to cook dinner myself." a familiar voice said. Asuka looked over and Feng walked into the room, carrying a simple bowl of rice. The smell immediately wafted to Asuka's nostrils; it was still hot too. Asuka was silently begging for him to give that bowl to her; luckily, she got her wish.

"Here."

Asuka had to stifle her joy when she happily took the bowl and started stuffing herself. Feng just watched in amusement as she shoveled rice into her mouth like garbage into a disposal. She was hardly even chewing.

"It seems you trained a little too hard today." Feng casually said.

"Nah, it's not that. Your so called training regiment is just totally bullshit." Asuka replied, rice grains falling from her lips with each word.

"Desperate to defeat me?"

"Heh, what do you think?!"

"Well, you're certainly showing promise. I see you've been working on improving your strength."

"Yep! As soon as my hand recovers, maybe I'll test my strength on your jaw!"

"Hmm... you've become a defiant little brat lately. Perhaps I should put you back in your place."

Asuka's eyes widened as Feng started to approach her, his face not looking too friendly. Suddenly, she was starting to feel a little regret. Maybe she had ran her mouth a little too much... and now she was about to pay for it.

But much to her surprise...and relief... Feng merely crawled into bed with her and rolled over.

"...But not tonight. Finish eating and rest up. Heal those injuries. Stupid girl..."

Asuka gave a long, loud sigh of relief, not caring if Feng heard. Maybe she should injure herself more often; maybe Feng didn't like damaged goods!

That night she finished her meal and slept soundly, grateful for at least one night of not having to be Feng's sex slave.

 **THE NEXT MORNING, AT THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN...**

Asuka may have climbed the mountain out of sheer willpower and determination, but Lili was smart enough to purchase some supplies and a change of clothes. She was now sporting white pants, a long sleeved white sweater and a furry white jacket to go over it. She was also sporting some boots and a pair of sunglasses. On her back was a bag filled with numerous supplies such as food, water, climbing gear, extra clothes, and several more items she might need to make such a dangerous trek.

"Well... this is it. My Asuka-chan is somewhere on this mountain, either cold or starving, perhaps her legs are broken... or maybe Feng has beaten her to death. NO! ASUKA-CHAN IS ALIVE! I'M COMING, ASUKA-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

With those determined words, Lili began what would no doubt be the greatest physical challenge of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Asuka didn't expect much out of this day; her confidence had risen to exponential heights, but she still didn't feel strong enough to confront Feng and put an end to his treachery. She just went with her usual routine: training, eating well, and surviving the day with some dignity intact. She had no reason to believe that anything out of the ordinary would occur today besides the usual bullcrap with Feng, so she went all out in her training, not caring if she was exhausted by the end.

On this afternoon, Asuka had cooked herself and Feng a nice lunch and was currently burning off the calories with some training. She decided to forego her physical strength training and focus on striking speed, lest she forget where her true strengths lie. She had a bunch of Feng's hand-carved wooden training dummies planted in a circle around her, and was trying to deliver significant strikes to all of them in the least amount of seconds possible. This exercise would not only test the speed at which she could critically injure an opponent... it also improved her ability to take on a group of multiple enemies at a single time.

"KYAAH! HAH! TAH! HYAH!"

Asuka's hands were like lightning: a swift throat chop there, a palm to the face there, a quick spin of the body to deliver a kick at 6 o' clock, a side elbow to the left, thrusting the hip forward and propelling the body to deliver a straight right. Asuka continued to strike the wooden dummies over and over, improving her speed with each attempt. She was starting to feel like a complete martial artist: strength and speed, hand in hand. The day was drawing nearer and nearer... the day that she would strike down Feng once and for all.

As her thoughts dwelled to Feng, the door suddenly opened and out he came. He was shirtless and sporting his Kenpo pants as usual, indicating he was going to be up to the same thing as always. Asuka had a strange thought... it was as if she and Feng were starting to become one in the same: all day long, eating and training.

Asuka's eyes darted over Feng as he walked over there right next to her and set down a wooden striking dummy of his own: not human shaped, but a large pillar with several wooden pegs jutting from it. This wooden device was used primarily to test hand speed.

Asuka stopped training and watched intently as Feng took closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nostrils. And then, his eyes opened.

"Hnh! HNH! HUHHN!"

Asuka watched with awe as Feng's open hands moved at a blinding speed, his palms slapping the wooden pegs and only remaining there for mere milliseconds before the same hand struck a different peg. His hands moved so rapidly that it sounded like he was playing a rhythmatic beat on the wood like it was a percussion instrument.

"HUHF! HUHHF! HUHHHF HUHHF!"

The sharp breaths hissed out of his mouth, each hard gust of air from his lips producing a powerful strike from his hand. His arms were mesmerizing to watch; they didn't stay in the same position for even the tiniest fraction of a second. They waved around with such mystifying speed that Asuka had to rub her eyes when Feng's arms appeared to be just blurs to her vision.

"HHGF! HUHF! HUHF HUHF HUHF!"

Suddenly, Feng's sharp hiss of breath transformed into a powerful kiai.

"HEYAAAAGH!"

His hand shot forward, but it didn't slap the wood: it followed through clean, severing the wooden peg at its base and sending it flying into the air.

"Holy shit..." Asuka muttered.

"TSAAAAH!"

The rigid edge of Feng's hand soared at a horizontal angle and sliced off another of the pegs.

"TUAAAAH!"

Feng's palm shot forward and connected with the tip of the peg; the force of the impact was so tremendous that it literally rammed the peg through the wood in which it was attached.

And just like that... it was over. Feng stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed his muscles. Just as quickly as he had come out there, he turned around and disappeared back into the house.

Asuka stood there dumbfounded for a second, only succeeding in raising her arm to scratch her baffled head.

"...Fuck me..."

They decided to hang up their metaphorical gloves early that afternoon, as the sun began to slowly begin its descent and fill the sky with a lovely bright orange. Asuka breathed a sigh of relief; it had been a good day. Feng wasn't too demanding, and she got some good training in. The only negative event was probably Feng totally showing her up earlier with that training dummy...

They sat down and ate dinner together, but Asuka struggled through most of her meal from intense hand pain.

"Ugggh shit! I've pushed my hands too hard. They're still hurt from when you made me punch that rock." Asuka groaned.

"I didn't make you do anything." Feng said stoically as he shoveled rice into his mouth, his eyes fixated on his bowl.

"Yeah, well it was still your bullshit idea!"

"Hmph... fine then. If you'll quit your whining, I'll help you."

"Wha...?"

Abruptly and without another word, Feng rose to his feet and made his way over to the pantry. He fished around a while until finally re-emerging with a wooden bowl.

Asuka eyed the bowl with curiosity; it was filled with some type of goop. It was clear, but it had the slightest hue of green. Maybe it was made of mashed-up herbs?

"...What the heck is that?"

Feng set the bowl on the table. "It's an ancient Chinese remedy."

"Oh, where have I heard that before?" Asuka replied sarcastically.

"Just give me your hands."

Asuka tensed up when Feng grabbed her hands and brought them towards the bowl.

"H-hey..."

Feng lowered them into the bowl, Asuka shivering when they came into contact with a cool, goopy sensation. She felt the goop between her fingers, a strange tickling sensation in her skin. But the most prominent thing she felt was... a lack of pain!

Feng brought her hands out of the bowl; they were covered with the goop, some of it slowly drizzling into the bowl. Asuka wiggled her fingers around a few times; she had complete movement back. Whatever this stuff was, it worked wonders.

"Wow... that stuff is the real deal." Asuka said softly.

Feng placed his fingers on the back of her hand and slowly rubbed the solution into her skin. Asuka shuddered from his touch. He was surprisingly not rough at all; his movements were slow, soft, the very definition of gentle. It was a surprising... almost DISTURBING contrast from his usual rough self.

"Sifu taught me how to make this pain-relieving remedy. It was especially helpful at the end of a long day of using my hands." Feng informed, his fingers still tracing circles on the sensitive skin of Asuka's hand.

"Y-you learned this from your master? The one you...?"

"Just because I took his life doesn't mean I didn't learn a great deal from him." Feng replied.

"Oh... right... I guess for you, killing your master is a type of transition in your culture."

"Hmph... very seldom."

Feng grabbed her other hand and did the same thing: very softly and tenderly rub the solution all over her skin, alleviating her hand and finger pain. The back of her hand was the source; as Feng massaged those delicate nerves, the sensation branched out to all five of her digits, quelling her pain in mere seconds. This side of Feng was actually kind of interesting: the side that wasn't a vicious killer. The side that caused relief, not harm.

When Feng was done rubbing Asuka's hands, he finished off by wrapping them with bandages.

"There. Keep these on your hands for the night, and maybe they'll be fully functional by tomorrow morning. Then, you can resume your training."

Asuka looked at her hands, wincing slightly at the tightness of the bandages. They pretty much restricted all use of them...

"Great... just don't ask me for anymore manual labor today." she scoffed.

That night, Feng took a bath first and then allowed Asuka her privacy to bathe. Asuka was pleasantly surprised; this must have been one of Feng's really good days. He hadn't done or requested anything of her all day. It was a little suspicious... it wasn't until Asuka stepped out of the bathtub that she noticed something was off.

"ALRIGHT WISE GUY, WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!" Asuka grumbled as she stormed into the bedroom, towel clung tightly around her torso.

"Your dress is hanging to dry. I washed it." Feng replied. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers, hunched over. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable, judging by the wincing on his face.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Asuka asked. "Not that I care or anything!" she quickly corrected.

"I have pushed myself too hard today. My muscles are tense."

"Oh great. And I suppose you want me to give you a massage." Asuka grumbled, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That would be ideal." Feng replied.

"Ha, well joke's on you! I have no use of my hands, dipshit! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...You don't have to use your hands."

Asuka gasped as Feng tossed her a bottle of muscle relaxing gel. "Wh-what am I supposed to do then?!"

"Be innovative."

Asuka groaned; this was really about to happen? With a roll of her eyes, she got on the bed and approached Feng, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over.

"Straighten up your back for me." Asuka said with a dejected tone, a long sigh following afterwards.

Feng postured up, showing off his rippling back muscles to Asuka, who was still groaning about having to do this.

"Alright... let's get this over with..."

Asuka sat down on her butt and tilted backwards, then used her feet to scoop up the bottle of massage gel. It fell from between her feet immediately.

"Ah! Dammit..."

Asuka grabbed it one more time, locking it firmly between her feet. She lifted her legs higher, attempting to aim the bottle near Feng's shoulders.

"Now then... just squeeeeze..."

Asuka pressed her feet together and squirted a stream of muscle relaxing gel all over Feng's back. Feng tensed up as soon as he felt the goop on his bare skin.

"Whew... okay, hard part's over. Now then... ughhh..."

Asuka pressed her feet against Feng's shoulders and began massaging them, smearing the muscle relaxant around in his skin, using her toes to really work it in deep. A relaxed sigh from Feng indicated that she was doing good. Asuka could feel his muscles relaxing against her feet as they rubbed up and down his back.

"Unnnnngh... you're good at this." Feng complimented.

"Shut up."

She curled her toes and pressed deep into his back muscles, working the tense flesh around in a circular motion. Feng's moans came out long and breath-like as his body tensed up and loosened, tensed up and loosened over and over again. He was starting to feel a little like butter; maybe his insides would melt and he would collapse all over the bed from this pleasurable massage technique.

While Feng was enjoying this, Asuka was very uncomfortable. After keeping it up for a few minutes, she started to voice her displeasure of keeping her legs elevated so long.

"Hey, can I stop yet?"

"Why? You're doing such a good job."

"This is really taxing on my legs! My thighs are burning!"

"Hmmm...well, why don't you try a different technique?"

"You mean...?! Ughhhhhhhh..."

Asuka sighed and removed her legs from Feng's back, sitting upright. She folded her arms and pouted.

"...Look. If I do this, can we just go to bed already?"

"Of course."

"...Fine. But you're putting the shit on you."

Asuka angrily threw the bottle at Feng, who took it and squirted more of the muscle relaxant all over his back. He then postured up, eagerly awaiting Asuka to continue.

Asuka removed her towel and tossed it aside. then scooted up close and pressed her naked body against Feng, wrapping her legs around his waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders and squished her torso against him, her breasts tight on his back. Using her phenomenal natural endowments, she started to give Feng a booby massage. Her breasts worked better than hands or feet ever could, as the large, soft mounds of flesh were able to easily work the muscle relaxant all over his skin and make it oh so pleasurable in the process.

Feng's moans started building up, going from quiet and breath-like to vocal. Every time Asuka slid her breasts up to the peak of his spine, she looked over his shoulder and saw his erection growing in his shorts. She hated that this was turning him on so much...

The erotic massaged continued on for quite a few minutes, forcing Asuka to perform several different motions in order to quell her own restlessness. When she got tired of going up and down, she slid her boobs side to side. When side to side got old, she did them in a circular motion. When circular motion was overplayed, she did "wax on, wax off". Each technique of bare breast on flesh had Feng moaning erratically. Asuka started to regret having such a sexy body; even when she was reluctant, everything she did to Feng was probably only motivating him to keep her here longer.

"Ugh...ahhh... woman... you have a real gift..." Feng groaned.

"Stop it! Stop enjoying this NOW!"

"I can't... help it... you're so... talented..."

Asuka gulped when she heard the rustling of clothing. She looked over Feng's shoulder and saw his member standing straight up, his boxers down to his ankles.

"Oh god..."

"I need you now." Feng pleaded.

"Excuse me. I'm busy fulfilling your other stupid request!" Asuka grunted.

"Then do both at once."

"...Fuckin needy tonight aren't we..."

Asuka wrapped her arms around his torso and stretched out her legs, pushing her breasts further againt his back and allowing her feet to reach his member. Her big toe touched his urethra; she could already feel the wetness of his precum.

Asuka closed her eyes and pressed her feet on his member, then proceeded to continue the booby massage while also stroking him. Feng IMMEDIATELY voiced his approval.

"Ahhh...ahhh... ahh yes..."

Asuka groaned as her feet moved up and down his tall, thick pole. She felt her toes getting sticky as his clear, viscous fluid drizzled. It was about this time that she would have to once again switch her mindset: from reluctant slave to sexual goddess attempting to achieve orgasm as quickly as possible and be done with this bullshit.

Asuka turned it up a notch, leaning her head over and licking his neck. Her lips transitioned between kisses and gentle sucking. She ordered her feet to go faster and faster, her breasts rubbed his back harder until her skin burned. Feng was lost in a world of pleasure.

"Unnnnngh! Hnnnngh! HnnAAAAHHHHHH!"

Asuka squeaked when she felt her feet get slathered with a fresh, hot coat of Feng's spunk. It spurted and spurted like a geyser, having nowhere to go but downwards as it covered Asuka's feet from toe to ankle in stickiness. As utterly disgusting as it felt... she was just thankful it's over.

Feng collapsed onto the bed, his chest rapidly heaving as his breaths attempted to mellow out.

"There, happy? Can I go CRAWL to the bathroom and soak my soiled feet?" Asuka spat.

"Huff huff huff... yes. Just put the candles out when you get done." Feng panted. "And thank you..."

"You're NOT welcome."

Asuka crawled off the bed and fell on the floor, looking much like a turtle on its back. She used her arms to slide her butt across the floor to the bathroom, to avoid having to use her cum-drenched feet. Feng watched this, with the slightest of sadistic grins.

After a thorough soaking of her feet and scrubbing with whatever antibacterial stuff Feng had lying around, Asuka finally put out the lights and went to bed. Thus marked the end of one more boring, humiliating, uneventful day.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Asuka didn't expect much out of this day; her confidence had risen to exponential heights, but she still didn't feel strong enough to confront Feng and put an end to his treachery. She just went with her usual routine: training, eating well, and...

"ASUKA-CHAAAAAAAN! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Those six bold words penetrated the cold, quiet air and made Asuka's ears perk up. Who the heck was that?! It didn't sound like some disgruntled Chinese martial artists seeking revenge. This was a young, cute female voice. It sounded... European?

...Wait a minute. Who was the one European girl that was totally obsessed with her? Could she really... did she really come all this way? How?! Asuka didn't tell anyone she had left Japan!

"ASUKA-CHAN! ARE YOU HEEEEERE?!"

No doubt, that lovely yet annoying French voice could only belong to...

"YOUR LILI-CHAN HAS COME TO SAVE YOU FROM FENG WEI'S VILE CLUTCHES!"

"How in the hell...?" Asuka gasped as she sprinted away from Feng's house and towards the source of the voice. She could see a lone figure in the distance, dressed head to toe in a fluffy white parka and pants. Her hood was up, but there was no denying those beautiful flowing blonde locks that hung out the edges. It was incredible... there was no way Asuka was awake right now. This was just a dream: a desperate dream her mind constructed to give her a sick, cruel glimmer of hope.

Yet still... Asuka couldn't help but cry out her name.

"LILI!"

She didn't care what Feng would do: she stopped everything and just ran. She ran towards the puffy white figure, arms extended, tears of happiness flying from her eyelids. Of all the people in the world she wanted to see... Lili was there. As many times as she had annoyed Asuka in the past, all the times they fought and competed with each other... it was at this moment that Asuka had never felt more like she had taken the French girl for granted.

Lili saw Asuka running towards her, and she dropped her backpack and waddled over there to meet Asuka halfway. The two of them collided right there, Asuka laughing happily and spinning Lili around where they stood.

"HAHAHAHA! WOOOOO! LILI! AHHHH! LILI!" Asuka cried. "AHH THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!"

"Oh Asuka-chan! I was... so worried about you... so worried..." Lili sniffled.

"Ohhh Lili, it's been terrible..." Asuka cried. "Feng, he... he's done such awful stuff to me..."

"Like what? What did he do?" Lili soothed, gently caressing Asuka's hair. "Did he make you wear that adorable, sexy dress?"

"We can talk more later. For now, we have to take care of things." Asuka replied.

"Right. Let's hurry and leave now!" Lili cried.

"...No. That's not what I meant."

"Wh-wha...?"

"Feng must pay for what he's done." Asuka firmly stated.

Lili took a few steps back, removing her hood and goggles to look Asuka in the eyes. "A-Asuka... what are you talking about? Let's go! I've come all this way to help you escape!"

Asuka wiped her tears away, her sorrowful face replaced by a cold, vengeful one. "I'm not leaving until that bastard's blood is all over my fists."

She hooked her hands over Lili's shoulders and pulled her close. "Now are you with me or not?"

Lili looked into Asuka's eyes; she was serious! Something wasn't right here... this wasn't the Asuka she knew. This was a colder, bloodthirsty Asuka... an Asuka that wanted to do something dark. Whatever Feng had done to her, it must have changed who she was.

"Asuka..." Lili said softly. "I wish you would just run away with me now."

"Nobody is running anywhere." a male voice grunted.

Asuka and Lili turned around and spotted Feng approaching, already clad in his Kenpo gi. His eyes furiously locked on to theirs.

"I told you..." he continued. "You do not leave until you can best me in combat."

"I'm not just gonna beat you in combat..." Asuka spat. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Asuka turned to Lili. "Help me get these bandages off."

Lili put a hand on her shoulder. "Asuka..."

"WE CAN BEAT HIM!"

Lili knew she wouldn't be able to sway Asuka. She was such a headstrong girl; once she put her mind to something, she would see it through. With a sigh, she reached over and took off Asuka's hand bandages, freeing her knuckles to complete their quest for blood.

"You two intend to face me at once? Cowards." Feng spat.

"Shut up!" Lili retorted. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to Asuka-chan! Together, we can't be beaten!"

Lili stripped off her heavy, cold-resistant clothing, revealing her standard white dress underneath. This was the uniform she was most comfortable in, so this is what she chose to wear on her rescue mission. She wasn't sure if she would have to fight before, but Asuka seemed to clear that up right now. It was a natural feeling, for someone who had been cooped up and humiliated so long to seek revenge. Lili loved Asuka and would do anything for her... even if it meant spilling blood with her as well.

Lili and Asuka faced Feng, getting into stance. Feng returned the favor, getting into his own stance. A tense chill filled the air, not courtesy of the cold weather... but of the intensity of three warriors about to clash.

 **Next... the final battle?**


	9. Chapter 9

The chilly mountain air was set ablaze by the fiery spirit of three martial artists, their fists embued with murderous intent. One one side stood two emotionally charged, vengeful forces, and on the other side stood a seemingly immovable object. When their fists collide... it's unsure if the mountain can even take the sheer force of their power and will.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done to me, Feng..." Asuka growled, the bloodlust emitting from every word.

"...You're not going to win this fight." Feng blankly stated. "Your emotions aren't in check."

"She will win! Because I'm helping her!" Lili stated.

"You should sit this out, girl. If you interfere... you suffer the same fate." Feng threatened.

"Tch, you don't scare me!" Lili scoffed. "The only thing scary about you are those eyebrows. Ewwwwww!"

Feng rolled his eyes and extended a beckoning hand. "Then face me! Come at me together, it makes no difference!"

"Let's go, Asuk-AHH!"

But Lili was shoved backwards by Asuka, who charged at Feng blindly.

"PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Asuka leaped at Feng with a flying punch, but the Chinese martial artist raised his forearms to protect his face. As he absorbed the impact of the blow... he actually stumbled?!

"Wha-?" Feng hissed.

"KYAAAAH!" Asuka let loose with a roundhouse kick to Feng's left side. He just barely got his arm up in time to block the shot.

Asuka mixed it up with a straight punch to the stomach, but Feng's wrist quickly swatted her hand downwards. His eyebrows furrowed as he prepared to unleash a crushing fist to her stomach. This was it: she's wide open!"

"TAAH!"

But Feng's eyes widened with shock as he felt himself stumbling backwards. What... what did he just get hit with?! A sharp pain grew in his chest; he wasn't even sure where he got hit, as the attack came out so fast. All he could see was Asuka in front of him... her palm extended.

"Recognize that little attack? You taught it to me!" Asuka boasted.

Feng was shaken up, but he gritted his teeth and regained himself. "Then show me what else you've learned!"

Asuka threw a rigid palm to his temple, but Feng's arm blocked it. He came forward with a straight palm to her face, and Asuka quickly drew her head back as it whizzed past her. She snapped forward like a rubberband and threw a 1-2 punch then followed up with a third fist to the body. Feng's lightning fast hand speed allowed him to parry all of the attacks, then counter with a backhanded chop, but Asuka's head movement allowed her to dodge it. He followed up with a palm to her stomach, which smashed into Asuka's lowered forearms but still knocked her backwards.

Just as Feng thought he was gaining momentum... Lili somersaulted out of nowhere with her left foot extended.

"HYAAAAAAH!"

Feng scoffed and caught her ankle, just as the foot was about to connect with his face. With a roll of his eyes, he let go of her ankle and she fell to the ground.

"Wh-whooa!"

Lili hit the ground with a grunt, Feng not even paying her attention as he walked away and approached Asuka. The fired up girl already has her fists raised, eyes full of flames, a growl resonating.

"Grrrrr TAKE THIS!"

Asuka threw a 1-2 punch to his face, but one hit Feng's palm and the other was swatted away. With a kiai, Feng thrust his left shoulder forward and bashed Asuka in the face with a vicious shoulder check. Asuka was stunned, but she feinted falling to the ground and tried to catch Feng off guard with a sweep kick.

"G-guh!" Feng grunted as he leaped backwards just in time to avoid her foot. He landed awkwardly, however, and his feet weren't steadily planted. This was Asuka's chance!

Asuka charged forward and threw a flying side kick, connecting with Feng's stomach. Feng was sent stumbling backwards... where Lili was waiting for him.

"I got him Asuka! KYAAAAH!"

Lili gracefully twirled around and intercepted Feng in the back with a spinning kick, pinballing him back towards Asuka.

"Grah! Shit!" he hissed. He tried to stop himself, but his unsteady feet were tripping over each other.

Asuka grinned evilly as she wound up her fist tauntingly. "Heh heh... get a load of my new power, big GUY!"

Feng felt his feet leaving the ground as he took the full force of Asuka's uppercut to his chin. His clear vision was shattered in an instant, as his brain spun around in his head like a merry-go-round. Asuka's strength training had definitely paid off... he never imagined she could hit him that hard.

As he hit the ground, he wasn't sure if he could even get up from it. Right now, he would have to muster his power... tap into his unwavering determination...

"Yeeeeeah! We beat him!" Asuka cheered.

"WOOOO! You did awesome, Asuka!" Lili whooped.

"DON'T BE SO SURE!"

Their celebration was cut short by Feng slowly getting back to his feet, albeit a little wobbly. His brains were definitely scrambled a bit by that uppercut. Nonetheless, he was back on his feet with fists raised.

"...You circle around from the left. I'll take him straight on. Let's end this!" Asuka commanded.

"Right!"

The two of them charged toward Feng head-on, as Feng stood firm to allow his head a little extra time to clear. Asuka closed distance on him, but Lili suddenly cartwheeled to the left. Feng knew he'd have to watch more than his 12 o'clock...

Asuka threw a straight right, which Feng caught in his hand and countered with a vicious body punch to her stomach.

"Ouuuuuf!"

Feng went low with a chop to her thigh, his big meaty hand causing her leg to buckle from the blow. He went back upwards with multiple short jabs to her body, each one eliciting a squeal from Asuka as they felt like softballs pelting her body.

Finally, he finished with a short arcing elbow to her face, and it was Asuka's turn to get her head rattled. Her vision went blurry, and her legs gave out from under her as she stumbled to the ground.

Feng quickly turned just in time to receive Lili's foot to his shoulder. Unfortunately for Lili, her strike didn't faze Feng the slightest. He quickly seized her ankle and then brought his foot crashing into her stationary leg. The force of Feng's kick, like a car colliding with a baby tree, knocked Lili to the ground instantly. Her leg flared with pain, then immediately numbed.

"Unngh! A-ahhh!"

Feng showed no mercy to the grounded French girl, leaping into the air and coming down on her stomach with his shin. The sheer crushing weight of his massively larger body made Lili cry out, but her voice was nothing but air: a pathetic puff, like air being forced out of a balloon.

Lili was immediately rendered unable to continue as she scrunched up and rolled around in pain, clutching her stomach. With one attack, her breath, her power... her will... had all been squeezed from her body.

"Ughh...ahh..*cough cough* A...suka..."

"Lili!"

Asuka shot upwards to her feet, but stumbled a bit. She could taste her own blood, as the tip of Feng's elbow had soared at just a perfect arc to cut the bridge of her nose. But she wasn't out by any means; she was pissed off, and seeing Lili laying there like that just added more coal to the fire.

"Get away from her! Fight me!" Asuka cried out, extending a pointing finger.

Feng got off of the blonde girl and dusted himself off, facing Asuka with a beckoning hand. "Very well then. Let us continue!"

The two of them met each other with equal force, each one hurt but only using that pain to fuel their anger... and power. For Asuka and Feng, they each had their own motives for winning this fight. For Asuka, there was revenge. For Feng... it was pride. One of these beliefs was going to overpower the other... but which one?

"Let's see how well you do without your friend to help you!" Feng fired.

Asuka raised her arms as best she could to block Feng's onslaught of fists. His strikes came out fast, like jabs... but they carried the same power of a full-fledged punch. For every one Asuka swatted away, she felt one connect with her cheek. She wouldn't dare admit it out loud... but with Lili out, she was starting to feel the slightest bit discouraged.

...No! She couldn't give up now! She already had Feng hurt. It doesn't matter if it's just her... it was always between the two of them!

Asuka took a jab to the face, followed by a low kick to her calf, finally getting knocked backwards by a palm to her stomach. But to Feng's surprise... she took it! The palm strike was so powerful it knocked her back a few feet... but still she stood!

"No way... that's the same palm attack I hit her with the first day..." Feng muttered. That right there told him how far Asuka had improved since her time on the mountain. Her speed, strength, conditioning... and her ability to take a punch. All of it had skyrocketed.

Now it was Asuka's turn. She charged forward with a 1-2-3 punch, followed by a flying switch kick. The punches were bounced by Feng's arms, and the kick hit his shoulder. Feng tried to counter with a palm strike, but Asuka moved her head and countered with a right hook to his temple.

"Nnngh!"

Asuka saw him wobble slightly; she had him hurt again!

Feng retreated backwards, into kicking distance. Asuka smiled and followed up with a spinning high kick, but Feng was still coherent enough to raise his forearms and roll with the kick. As his body spun around, he came back around with a kick to Asuka's stomach that knocked her to her knees.

"Ooouf!"

Asuka was stunned, but she managed to roll backwards before Feng was able to strike her on the ground. Asuka came back forward with a kick that slipped past Feng's arm and caught him on the cheek. The kick stunned him, but Asuka foolishly made the mistake of doing the same attack two times in a row. This time, Feng was able to catch her kick and counter with a spinning kick to the shin of her stationary leg, knocking her to the ground.

Asuka grunted as Feng lifted his leg and prepared to stomp on her ribcage. She had to act fast!

"Grrrr... HYAAH!"

Asuka kicked Feng in the stomach with her free leg, causing him just enough discomfort that her leg slipped free of his grasp. Acting fast, she used her now-free foot to stomp his kneecap, buckling his leg. As Feng winced in pain, Asuka seized his leg and dragged him to the ground, trapping it within her thighs and putting him in a leglock.

Asuka seized his ankle in her hands and used her arm and leg muscles to twist with all her might, trying to break his leg and render him unable to fight. But her desperate ploy ended in failure; Feng was simply too physically powerful for her to hold down. It didn't take long for him to slip his leg out of her grasp and retreat to a safe distance.

The two of them got back to their feet and stared each other down. The fight had been long and treacherous, yet they both still stood firm. Amidst the circumstances... there was a strange level of respect between these two martial artists. Something about two warriors on equal terms, or something... of course, this wouldn't change a thing. In the end, these two would always be sworn enemies.

"You've put up a far better fight this time. But you're still not ready." Feng calmly stated.

"What do you know, you bastard?!" Asuka aggressively fired back.

"I know you're not in the right mindset still. You seek to kill... but the warrior who brandishes his sword wildly will cause more harm to himself than his foe."

"Don't give me your stupid, made-up Chinese proverbs! I'm killing you right here, right now! I have to win! I HAVE TO!"

"I remember when I once fought like you. I fought with anger... aggression... intent to kill."

"And what happened?"

"...Nothing. I still won. I always win."

"Wha-, then where were you going with tha... WHATEVER! DIE, FENG WEI!"

Asuka ran forward and put everything she had into her fists. Every moment of pain, every memory of humiliation... even far back, when Feng attacked her dojo and hospitalized her father. She took all of that and put it into her punches. This had been a long time coming... TOO LONG. She had to win now, while she was strong and angry!

Feng took a right hook to the face. He swayed to avoid the left and swatted another incoming right. An uppercut came, and he swayed his head back. He blocked a body punch with his forearm then went back up to block another 1-2. But a third punch still broke through and hit him in the rib. Before Feng could process the pain, Asuka attacked his calf with a leg kick. As he backed up into her kicking range, she threw a sweep kick that knocked his ankle off balance, then gracefully spun around and attacked his midsection with a kick that knocked him down.

Asuka stood there and panted, her breaths hot and long and labored from the exhausting fight. She felt her limbs getting heavier, as the lactic acid took its toll. Surely, he had to go down soon?!

...But he got back up. Even after all that... he got back up. What would it take? What could make this creep go down for good?!

"I...I... can't... beat him..." Asuka's words came out tired and airy. She barely had the strength to keep going. Somehow, she would have to find a way to win. Somehow...

As Feng approached, Asuka noticed blood tricking down his temple; one of her punches must have hit the bone just right and opened up a cut. Wow... she made Feng Wei bleed... she really did good this time...

...NO! What the hell was she saying?! Who cares if she made him bleed? This isn't about some moral victory! This is about FINISHING IT! The only way she can be satisfied is when Feng is dead: on the ground, pale white, eyes with x's in them. DEAD.

"I can see your energy fading. This fight's over." Feng declared.

"It's over..." Asuka hissed, "...WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER!"

"Then come."

Asuka charged forward and threw a lunging uppercut, but Feng swayed back and it missed. She followed up by sticking her leg within Feng's feet and sweeping him at the ankle. She took advantage of his stumble and came around with a spinning backfist, which caught him in the nose. However, she didn't draw her fist back in time and Feng grabbed her wrist.

"AH!"

This was bad... Feng had her in his grasp. No... wait! Asuka knew what to do in this situation. She had studied a move for this exact situation! All she had to do was redirect his weight and momentum and flip him to the ground!

With a grin, Asuka placed her other hand there and swung his arm back, then shifted her hips and brought his arm soaring back forwards with the intent of flipping him with his own weight.

Unfortunately... it seemed Feng was already aware of this move.

Asuka gasped when Feng locked his leg around her calf, keeping him from going forward like she anticipated. Instead, Asuka felt her foot losing its balance and herself lifting off the ground!

"Waaaaaaaah!" Asuka squealed as Feng spun around and threw her over his shoulder. Asuka went for a wild ride in mid air before she hit the ground hard, knocking all the wind left in her body out of her.

"GHUUUUUGHK!"

When she looked up... all she could see was him staring condescendingly down at her.

"You're done."

Those two words were followed by a sudden, extremely painful weight crushing into her stomach. Asuka opened her mouth to scream... but no air came out. She only choked and grunted as her body tensed up, her arms and legs protruding as if she had suffered an electric shock. She held that position for a few seconds... until finally she went limp.

Feng rose to his feet and dusted off his fists. With a scoff, he walked away from his downed opponents, triumphant at last.


	10. Chapter 10

Lili and Asuka had both passed out from the combination of fatigue and their injuries. For Asuka, it was nothing odd... but Lili was unaware of the shit storm she just walked into.

It wasn't until the blonde opened her eyes and took a look at her body that she realized things were about to change for the worse.

"Ah! Asuka! Asuka, wake up! ASUKA!"

"Unnnhh... wha... I don't want to right now Feng..."

"ASUKA!"

Asuka shook her head a few times and then her vision focused; she was met with the sight of Lili, clad in a sexy pink Chinese dress that looked exactly like Asuka's. And just like Asuka... she had no underwear.

"What the fuck... does Feng just have these things lying around?" Asuka muttered.

"Asuka! Why am I wearing this! Where am I?" Lili asked a myriad of questions, obviously puzzled and terrified by the current predicament.

Asuka couldn't help put put a palm to her forehead as she reluctantly had to explain the situation.

"Ah, well Lili it's like this... you know how in kung fu movies, the villain always steals the girl and makes her his personal slave? Well... Feng is one of those villains."

Lili put her hands to her cheeks and gasped. "Ahh! D-does that mean... I'm stuck here with you?!"

"...So you're awake." a voice said in the distance.

"Ah shit..." Asuka groaned as Feng walked into the room. But her eyes brightened when she saw him sporting some makeup: a red-stained bandage on his temple, a purple bruise on his chin, a pink left eye that seemed to be darkening with every second, and intense swelling underneath his right eye. For that moment, Asuka was less concerned about their precarious pickle and more impressed with her handiwork. She really gave it to Feng good!

"Heh, you look lovely." she immediately taunted.

"Asuka! Watch your mouth!" Lili whispered loudly.

"Relax, the asshole isn't gonna hurt me."

"I took the liberty of treating your injuries, but the ordeal has left me tired and in need of a massage and bath. Plus, I'm hungry." Feng listed off his demands. "I need you two on your feet. There's plenty of time to sleep later."

"Uh, what's he talking about Asuka?" Lili inquired.

"W-well... he wants us to be his housemaids." Asuka replied. Her voice couldn't be more dejected.

"Well, like hell we're doing that? R-right? Right?"

"We don't have a choice... he defeated us in combat..." Asuka sighed.

"Aw Asuka... please tell me this is a nightmare..."

"That's enough, you two! I want rice and shrimp!" Feng barked.

Asuka took Lili's hand. "Just follow my lead, Lili. I promise we'll get through this."

Before Lili's confused little mind could even grasp the gravity of the situation, she and Asuka were in the kitchen cooking a meal. She was surprised that Asuka seemed to react so naturally to everything, as if she had gotten comfy up here or something. For Lili, this was terrifying; being stuck on a cold mountain with a man that just kicked her ass... she felt like a helpless damsel.

"Asuka, can you please explain to me why we're doing all this?" Lili asked. She was currently chopping up carrots, pretty much moving her hands on instinct as her brain was pretty unresponsive.

"Look, I've already told you!" Asuka replied. "We're stuck up here until my injuries heal and I can fight him again."

"Really? We're stuck?!"

"Yeah. It's pretty much a one way trip when you're a pretty girl and seek revenge on Feng Wei. I've learned that now. But don't worry, we're gonna be out of here soon enough. I can beat him next time... I know it."

"I... I can't help you..." Lili sighed. "I could tell when I hit him that I was too small and weak. I don't have enough strength to hurt him. Oh Asuka... please forgive me for being so useless..."

"It's okay, Lili." Asuka replied gently. "I'm grateful that you came all this way to rescue me. Even though we failed... it could be worse. I could still be here all alone with Feng."

"Ohhh Asukaaaa!"

Lili had to stop what she was doing to throw her arms around Asuka and bury her face in the brunette's bosom. Her tears flowed... and Asuka got a weird sensation from feeling them trickle into her exposed cleavage.

"Aww Lili... cmon... I'm gonna take care of you, okay? Together, we can survive whatever Feng throws at us. Cmon, stop crying! You're getting my chest wet."

"Ohhh Asuka..." Lili sniffled. "I...just... wish... we could have won... waaaaaah..."

"Hey..."

Asuka grabbed Lili's chin and gently lifted upwards, so their eyes met.

"...We get another chance. I PROMISE I won't fail a third time. I won't. We're gonna get out of here."

Lili sniffled a few times, but her lips managed to produce a weak smile. It was a smile of temporary comfort, which she found in Asuka's presence. It was a smile of hope, for the hopefully immediate future in which Asuka could find the strength to defeat Feng for good. As long as Asuka was with her... Lili didn't have to worry.

"...Okay, Asuka. Let's make this oaf happy until you get your strength back."

They both shared a determined smile as they returned to their cooking. The journey ahead wasn't going to be any easier... but at least it would be more comfortable with the two girls having each other's backs.

Cooking was a simple enough task, although Asuka pretty much had to walk Lili through it since the French girl was used to having her meals prepared for her. Between the two of them, they managed to produce a humble little meal that the Feng and them were able to enjoy. Feng was pleased.

The real fun began, however... when Feng wanted a bath. Lili was unaccustomed to Feng's bathtime procedures... and Asuka would have to reluctantly show her the ropes. Still, having Lili at her side made this whole thing a lot more bearable. It was amazing what a little company could do for a lonely, nearly insane captive.

"Water's hot, dipshit." Asuka bluntly spat, then immediately turned around and walked away.

Feng didn't dignify her insult with a response; he merely got up, stretched, and proceeded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Ummm... why are we in here?!" Lili squealed.

Asuka sighed. "Look, Lili... there's no easy way to say it. Feng..."

"AHH!"

Asuka's explanation was cut short by Lili's shocked squeal; her eyes widened and jaw drooped as she witnessed Feng remove his clothes right in front of them. Apparently, this must have been her first time seeing a naked man... or maybe just her first time seeing one with the impressive physique of Feng.

"W-wow... Monsieur Feng is really big."

"...Shut up, Lili."

Feng got comfy in the bathtub, leaning back and groaning loudly as the heat loosened his tense muscles.

"Ahhhhh... perfect temperature. Okay, come on in."

Lili stood there and put a finger in her ear. "Uhhh... come again?"

"Lili..." Asuka groaned.

"I'm sorry, does he expect me to get in that bath with him? Sorry, but I bathe alone! Solo! Moi, moi, et MOI!"

"Lili, just shut up and get your clothes off. I have to do it too."

"WHAAAAAA?!"

...That thought hadn't occurred to her yet. That little epiphany just made things REEEEALLY interesting. Now... maybe... her hands would be a big more eager to shed the pink dress Feng had provided. The sooner she got in the tub, the sooner Asuka would...

"Well, I guess I'll go first!" Lili exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Uhhh... okay...?"

Feng watched intently as his new girl slowly lifted the dress, revealing her bare body little by little. Her long legs... her pure, shaven twat... her lean abdomen... her delectably tiny breasts... yes, Lili Rochefort was a prize worthy of a warrior like him. Even Asuka found herself blushing as she watched Lili strip.

With a blood red face, Lili nervously lowered herself into the bathtub until she was submerged from the chest down. When she was in, a huge exhale followed; the hard part was over. Now for a little reward...

Lili pretended to not care, but the truth is she couldn't have cared more. Her eyes were wide as saucers, fixated on Asuka as she saw the Japanese girl naked for the first time. She produced weak, tiny little pants as she saw her thick, yet lean body in all it's bare glory. Her huge breasts had a will of their own, as they jiggled freely wherever the wind took them.

"Oh my god..." she whispered softly. Madness though this was, she could feel something stirring in her nether regions as Asuka crawled in the tub next to her. Feng may have been a villain... but he just gave Lili the opportunity of a lifetime. If they weren't here right now, who knows when Lili could ever be in the same bathtub with Asuka-chan?

"Make sure you get my back." Feng commanded as he turned around in the tub and propped his chin against his arms on the edge.

Asuka sighed. "Okay Lili, grab a... sponge...?"

But Lili was just staring affectionately at her. In particular, she was staring as Asuka's boobs which were floating like buoys in the water.

"...Lili?"

But Lili continued to stare like a toddler who had a little too much television.

"LILI! GRAB A FUCKING SPONGE!"

Lili finally snapped out of it and looked away with a blush. "S-sorry... it's just... you have a nice body..."

Asuka's cheeks turned a little pink hearing that. "Umm... thanks... y-you too."

"I don't feel my back being scrubbed!" Feng barked.

Asuka leaned in with a wink. "Tell you what... you can see me naked all you want if you help me wash this asshole."

Lili giggled, her face turning redder than before. "D-deal~"

The two girls washed Feng thoroughly that evening. Each girl did their part, working their sponge in all the areas Feng desired. They each supported the other, looking to one another as the foundation of strength, survival, and sanity. Together... there was real hope again.

Everything had gone smoothly that night... and then it was time for bed. The three towel-clad martial artists made their way to Feng's bedroom, where a silent, growing anxiety welled inside Asuka and Lili. The French girl wasn't sure what was about to happen... but Asuka knew all to well. At the very least, maybe she could protect Lili from it.

"Why don't I give you a nice massage, Feng?" Asuka blurted, taking the initiative. If she played her cards right, she could spare Lili tonight.

Feng put his hand to his chin. "Hmmm... that sounds good. Thank you."

Lili gasped as Feng shed his towel and laid down on the bed, facedown. But she was more surprised at the fact that Asuka already had the massage oil and was applying it to her hands.

"Asuka!" she whispered loudly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Look, will you just shut up and stay quiet!" Asuka whispered back. "I'm not gonna let Feng have his way with you tonight. Like... like he's done to me..."

"Oh... Asuka, I..."

"Look, I know what he likes. Let him bust one on me and then he'll fall asleep, okay?"

"...Asuka..."

Lili sat back and sulked. She felt completely helpless right now. Asuka didn't deserve this! Lili was supposed to be the hero! She was going to save her from all this! But now she's stuck up here... and Asuka is the one protecting her. It wasn't right. She should jump in right now... just jump in and take one for her...

...And then she saw Asuka take her towel off. Pretty much all her thoughts were rendered obsolete as soon as she got an eyeful of Asuka in the buff once again. She really got to get a good look at her behind this time, walking towards the bed... crawling on top of Feng and sitting on his back. The way her cheeks squished... n-no! This was wrong! Lili should stop this!

...But she couldn't move. And she couldn't look away.

Asuka worked the massage oil all over Feng's back, going lower and lower, her furious hand movements making her boobs flail like punching bags. She used her thighs as leverage to scoot herself back and forth as she massaged him, the subtle movements of her ass cheeks mesmerizing.

"Ahhhhh... mmmmm woman... your touch is like heaven..." Feng moaned. Asuka's only response was a groan.

Lili's entire body shivered as her conflicting emotions clashed inside her. This was so wrong... but why was she still standing here watching it? Well, Asuka did tell her to stay quiet... stay quiet and watch her do erotic stuff to another person...

Feng had gotten so hard he was uncomfortable laying on his package. With a gesture of his hand, Asuka crawled off of him and he flipped over, his monster dong shooting upwards like a switchblade.

"Forget the massage. I need you now." he declared.

"Oh no... Asuka...!" Lili silently gasped. She had to do something now!

...But still she remained paralyzed. Even as Asuka crawled into his lap and their tongues battled, Lili couldn't make a move, no matter how bad her conscience told her too.

"Mmmph...mmmph..." they moaned as their lips smacked together with each kiss. Feng's hands trailed downwards and played with her funbags, jiggling them around and letting them rest in his palms. Ever so often, he extended a finger to gently trace her nipples.

Asuka pushed him against the pillow and achieved full mount. She lowered herself and started seductively licking his nipples, while her hands went down and traced his abs. Feng showed his gratitude not just with quiet, breathy moans, but with a few generous hands on her side boob.

Lili gasped when she felt a warmth rush between her legs. She could feel... no... was she wet? No, she couldn't be! Now wasn't the time for...!

"Come to me, woman."

Asuka stood up and hovered over his cock, slowly lowering herself. Feng grabbed her ass cheeks and used them as leverage to guide her down onto his cock as it slid into her warm hilt.

"Ahhhh... ohh shit...!" Asuka cried out.

Feng squeezed her ass cheeks tight and started bouncing her up and down as his hips thrust upwards. Asuka drew her head back and moaned, her breasts flying so high they nearly hit her in the face.

"Ohhh...ohhh...unnnnhhhh...!' Feng moaned.

Lili snaked a hand underneath her towel, going upwards... until she felt a droplet on her folds. No... this was wrong... but why was her finger still going? Why couldn't she control her arm?!

Before she knew it, Lili had two fingers knuckle-deep in her pussy and pumping away as she watched her true love fuck a man. She was so lovely... head drawn back, eyes closed, breasts flailing, her ass fat jiggling and the dimples appearing and disappearing... it was like Lili's own personal porno, starring the girl she was enamored with. Was this a nightmare... or was this a dream come true? Did she want to wake up? Did she want freedom? Maybe she wanted to stay here for good, watching Asuka like this for all eternity.

"Uhhhhn! AHH! Gonna... HNNNNGH!"

Feng pushed Asuka on her back and started drilling her at rabbit speed, his lungs producing a powerful cry as he shot deep and hard inside her with his warm load.

"Ahhhhhhh SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!' Asuka cried out, feeling the liquid blast her insides with such powerful force her body shuddered.

Lili fingered herself so hard, she was practically punching herself. She didn't care anymore; right now, her brain was not running normal. She was in primal mode.. and this instant gratification was top priority. She could apologize later...

"Hnnnngh... ahhhhh!" Lili cried out as her pussy contracted and began its rapid heartbeat. She felt the warmth gush over her fingers, coating them in stickiness. Her brain was spinning around in her skull; her knees gave out as she collapsed to the floor.

"...I'm gonna go pee." Asuka grumbled as she crawled off of Feng and hobbled outside. As Lili watched her leave, she removed her fingers from under her towel; there were several strings of her fluid bridged between her forefinger and middle finger. A droplet or two drizzled down her fingertips as well. It was a glorious orgasm... but at what cost?

She looked over at Feng: he was already fast asleep. Now was her chance to make things right...

"Asuka! Asuka, wait!"

Lili wiped off her hand and clung her towel tight, then ran outside the house after her. When she found Asuka, the nude girl was just sitting on the ground with an angry expression on her face. Her fist angrily scooped up dirt, clenching it so tight that it seeped between her fingers.

"Asuka! Are you okay...?" Lili asked softly, sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine... I'm just pissed that I lost." Asuka replied. "I wasn't myself, Lili. I wasn't thinking straight. If I hadn't fought him so angry... maybe I could have been done with this mess."

Lili put a hand on her shoulder. "You get another chance. The next time you fight, you'll win! Your head will be clearer, your senses sharper... and I'm going to help you."

Asuka looked at her, her facial expression changing. "...You are?"

Lili nodded. "I may not be strong enough to hurt him like you are... but I can still teach you my moves. I can teach you how to move, sway, dance, flip, pirouette out of harm's way like I do."

"...You'll do that for me?"

"Yes. I'm going to do everything I can to help you, Asuka. I... I'm done sitting here doing nothing! I'm not going to watch you go through that again if I can do something about it!"

With a burst of courage, Lili leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You don't deserve to be touched like that... by HIM..."

Asuka felt her cold face thawing. "L...Lili...?"

Their eyes locked for a few precious seconds... and then they closed as their faces and their lips became one.

Lili moaned softly, Asuka returning the favor with an equally affectionate sound. For a few seconds they sat there and just let their lips indulge, sending a warmth through them that combated the cold and filled their miserable hearts with light.

Asuka laid down on the cold earth as Lili removed her towel and crawled on top of her. They each shivered; their bodies were icy-cold to the touch. Their nubs didn't so much touch as they did STAB the nipple of the other when their bodies pressed together.

"Hhhhaahh...hhaahh...Asuka..." Lili shivered. "...I'll... warm you..."

Lili attacked Asuka's lips with her own as they rubbed their naked bodies together, like rubbing sticks for a fire. The skin on skin contact began to thaw them, as their hands also pitched in by squeezing and groping bare flesh. The only parts of them not cold were their mouths breathing warm... and the heating caverns between their legs.

Lili went down a bit, getting face level with her chest.

"Ohh Asuka-chan... your nipples are so cold... allow me to help~"

She sent her wet tongue slithering across them, hoping they wouldn't stick. Asuka half moaned, half shivered as Lili pressed her lips on her nipple and suckled it, while her fingers went down between Asuka's legs until she could feel the heat from her pussy on her fingertips.

"Asuka... this is how you deserve to be touched..." Lili whispered.

With those words, she slid her fingers into Asuka's pussy and pushed deep, using her other hand to grope a breast.

"Ahhhh...h-haaahh...Lili..." Asuka breathed out. Making love with Lili was SUCH an improvement... there wasn't even a comparison.

"Just lay back, Asuka. Lay back and let me do this for you..."

Complying, Asuka spread her legs and allowed Lili to start pumping inside her while the French girl kissed and sucked her free nipple. She laid back and allowed her body to loosen, adjusting to this unfamiliar person. She was so grateful for this... after everything she'd been through, she DESERVED this.

The beautiful show of affection went on for a good few minutes, as Asuka struggled to contain herself. She wanted to stretch this out as long as possible... even if they were naked and in the cold, she'd rather be right here with Lili than in the warm bed of that pig Feng.

Lili continued to pump inside her, feeling Asuka's wetness coat her fingertips. She took this as a cue to go a little faster, much to Asuka's delight. The Japanese girl continued to lay back and indulge in this bliss... but all good things must come to an end.

"Ahhh...Lili...! Ahhh! Liliiiiii! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Lili silenced her moans with a kiss, as to not wake up Feng. She could feel Asuka's pussy contracting, clenching against her fingers and clamping them. She exerted a little extra force, pushing in to the knuckle and forcefully shoving them against Asuka to finish her out. The force at which her fingers rammed produced several sputters from her pussy as her nectar stained the earth like raindrops.

When it was over, Lili removed her fingers and saw a long string of Asuka's byproduct dangling from it. She shuddered with arousal as she slid that finger into her mouth, tasting not just her true love... but her own victory. This was what she did for Asuka in her darkest hour. Nothing could ever take this from her.

Asuka panted as she recovered, accepting Lili in her arms as the Frenchwoman snuggled against her bosom. "Lili... th-thank you for that."

"Did I make you feel good?" Lili asked softly.

"Yes... what you just did for me was... I... can't begin to thank you. I needed that so much. B-but wait! What about you? Do you want me to...?"

"No!" Lili interrupted. "I... I don't deserve it. Not right now."

"Umm... okay."

"Just let me lay here in your arms, Asuka-chan. Let me snuggle... with the girl I love..."

"...Love?"

The two lovers huddled together in the cold, a newfound bond formed between them. Their relationship had just taken a million steps forward. Now, each of them truly felt stronger; they felt like they had a true companion at their side, ready to love and support and fight for them. This was perhaps the biggest victory yet for both of them.

Of course, they eventually got tired of the cold and went back inside to Feng's warm bed. But they snuggled together and ignored him.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were a lot more bearable on the mountain as days passed. Asuka and Lili looked to each other for strength and support as their injuries healed and soon they found themselves able to train again in no time. The main focus this time wasn't on strength... but on Lili teaching Asuka her graceful evasion skills and how to keep a calm, refined mindset in battle. That was always one of their differences: Lili had the calmness of a tea party... while Asuka was more like a shaken up soda can.

As their bodies and minds grew stronger, so did their hearts; the love between them was blooming at an exponential rate, a beautiful flower amidst the dreary climate and bleak, rocky setting. Each day they trained together, they drew closer as not just fighters... but lovers. Feng didn't seem to notice... or maybe he just didn't care.

"Okay Asuka, I'm going to teach you something new today." Lili said with a grin.

"R-right... and what would that be?" Asuka said, one eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"Well, it may seem weird at first. But I just want you to follow my lead, okay?"

"...Okay?"

"Now then..."

Suddenly Lili struck a flamboyant pose, legs spread, one hand on her hip, and another hand gracefully extended outward.

"...Shall we dance?"

Asuka didn't move a muscle; she just stood there with her arms folded and stared at her goofy partner. "...You out of your fuckin mind?"

"Asuka! Such coarse language, ahahahaha!" Lili giggled. "Very well then, watch me and then join in when you feel comfortable."

Asuka took a few cautious steps back as Lili wiggled her hips and started to gently sway forwards and backwards. One footstep preceded the other, then took a backseat and allowed the other foot to have it's time in the spotlight.

"Right foot... left foot... right foot... spiiiiiiin~"

Keeping both arms extended to balance herself, Lili took a lunge forward and did a quick, elegant twirl. Her legs effortlessly pivoted her body around in place, then quickly regained footing as she came back around. Then she rinsed and repeated, starting the process all over again.

"Right foot... left foot... right foot... spiiiiiiin~"

Again she utilized perfect balance and grace to twirl around and effortlessly retain her foot movement. She was like a lovely little tree branch, swaying against the wind but still retaining its foundation. Flexible, bendable... but still unwavering and immovable. Discipline and grace... the two elements Asuka needed to compliment her great strength.

"Cmon Asuka, do it with me!" Lili offered, still moving.

"Um... are you sure this will help me get better?" she asked, the confusion very clear in her voice.

"Of course! I'm trying to bring some culture to your barbaric brawling, Asuka-chan. This will teach you to be more refined in your movements. You know... looser, but more precise. Flowing freely with whatever powerful storm opposes you. Plus, I'm teaching you to dance~"

"Um..."

"Cmon!"

"O...kay... I'll give it a shot."

Asuka watched carefully, waiting for the opportunity to jump in and match Lili's foot movements. She waited for the right foot to come forward, then...

"Okay! Right foot! Left foot! Right foot! Spii-IIIIIIIIN!"

Asuka's crude, clunky footsteps failed to properly emulate Lili's, plus the spin was a total disaster and made her stumble around drunkenly. Lili had to stop just to laugh at her.

"Hahahaha! Ohhh Asuka, you're so cute trying to learn this~"

"Shut it! I don't wanna be cute! I wanna be an ass kicker!"

"Okay, okay. We'll do it together. Take my hand."

Lili extended a hand, giving a trusting smile to her clumsy partner. Asuka let out a little sigh and took it.

"Now, extend your other arm to balance yourself. Theeeeere you go. And now..."

Lili extended her right foot forward, then immediately looked to Asuka to do the same. She managed to get that part right, at least. After the right foot came forward, Lili drew it back and extended the left one. Asuka managed to follow suit.

"Right foot... left foot... right foot..."

Asuka gulped; oh no, here it comes!

"Spiiiiiiin~"

But clutching Lili's hand allowed the French girl to guide her easily; before she knew it, Asuka had done a full 360 and was now facing forward once again.

"W-whew!"

"Good! Now quickly, back into rhythm! Right foot forward!"

"Ah!"

Asuka managed to get her right foot forward again, albeit a half a second later than Lili. They were a teensy bit unsynchronized now, but still they managed to dance in unison.

"Right foot, left foot, right foot, SPIN!"

Lili held Asuka's hand tight and they twirled around once more. This time, Asuka managed to regain her footing at the exact same time as Lili to correct the mistake from her previous move.

"Excellent, Asuka! Right foot, left foot, right foot, spiiiiiiin. Right foot, left foot, right foot, spiiiiiiin~"

Asuka giggled as she swayed, feeling the cold blast against her from her rapid movements. But like Lili, she allowed her body to flow with the resistance. She made it a part of her... bettering her.

"I'm doing it! Ha! I'm doing it!" Asuka cheerily exclaimed.

Asuka was in the zone now, so much that she failed to realize Lili had let go of her hand like a parent lets go of their child on a bike. Even on her own, her movements were precise and without mistakes.

"Right foot, left foot, right foot, spin! Right foot, left foot, right foot, spin! WOOOO!"

It was a truly beautiful moment atop the cold, dreary mountain, as these two newfound lovers strengthened their bond with a dance of passion and mutual trust. It was a bonding experience for them, not only learning how to move easier... but learning how to move as one.

And then, as if to break the pleasant mood and pure perfection and beauty of the moment, a gruff voice echoed in the wind.

"What is this, a dance class?"

The two girls felt their rhythms break just like that. With an annoyed sigh, they turned and were met by the bushy, furrowed eyebrows of Feng Wei.

"For your information, you big oaf, I'm teaching Asuka-chan something beautiful and refined! Two things you know nothing about." Lili retorted.

"Hah! Are you martial artists, or ballet dancers?" Feng spat. "Your fancy ballroom moves won't help you when your life is on the line."

He abruptly turned around and started to walk away, but not without a final command:

"...You two come inside and cook some lunch. Then maybe I'll teach you something you can REALLY use."

And with that, no more words were shared. He immediately went inside and slammed the door, leaving the two girls to let out a simultaneous, annoyed sigh.

"...Let's go cook something." Asuka groaned.

"He wasn't serious about teaching us something, was he?"

"Who knows with that guy..."

 **LATER...**

Once again, the culinary duo of Asuka and Lili produced a delicious meal that all three of them were able to enjoy. Though the lunch was nice... the mood was very awkward. There was something off about Feng; he seemed to have this look of pure discomfort on his face. He was always an uptight guy, but ever since he and Asuka fought, he seemed mopier than usual. Something inside Asuka wanted to ask him what was wrong... but Lili managed to distract her enough from her sympathetic thoughts towards the enemy.

"Well, that was a delicious meal! You're welcome!" Lili spat.

Feng just looked away. "Hmph."

Suddenly, Lili rose to her feet and shot a glance at Asuka. "I'm going out." As she said those words, she continued to stare at Asuka as if conveying some hidden message.

"Where are you going?" Feng asked.

"To the restroom, thank you!" she replied. She gave Asuka a little nudge, and then the brunette caught on.

"Oh! And I'm going with her."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't watch, you fuckin pervert!"

"Hmph, disrespectful little... very well. Hurry back."

With a scoff, the two girls quickly left the house and slammed the door.

Asuka and Lili went around back, to a secluded little area. Looking around a few times to make sure the coast was clear, they turned and faced each other with a look of lust and passion. Suddenly, Lili tackled Asuka to the ground and her tongue invaded the brunette's mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmmph... mmph... ahh...mm-ahhh.."

Their tongues clashed as their lips slurped and smacked together. After a minute of making out, Lili broke the kiss and looked into Asuka's eyes.

"I've been waiting for this all day..."

"Me too... I couldn't stand another moment with that asshole." Asuka giggled.

"Then let's get him off our minds... and get these clothes off our bodies~"

Lili crawled off of Asuka so she could get her hands underneath the dress and lift it up. She yanked if over her head and tossed it aside, admiring the jiggling of her boobies from the frantic movements. She witnessed Asuka's nipples stiffen before her eyes, immediately affected by the strong draft.

Lili shed her own dress and the two naked lovers collided. They rolled around in the dirt, tongues flailing and lips battling, while their hands looked to grope and massage whatever flesh they came in contact with. Asuka's hand found her way to Lili's petite little booty and grabbed a big handful of it, eliciting a sharp moan from the French girl as she focused her hands on Asuka's bounty of breast fat.

"Unnh, ahh! Fuck me Lili, fuck me!" Asuka cried out.

Lili wasted no time thrusting her pussy against Asuka's as they commenced to tribbing in each other's arms. Their legs flailed wildly as they wriggled on the ground, crying out as their clits made contact and grinded together.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!"

Asuka kept her legs spread for easier access as her lips continued to work hard in unison with Lili's. The French girl had her eyes shut in the mires of passion, but Asuka kept hers open: she was mesmerized by the back and forth movements of Lili's ass from her humping motion. She brought her hands down and grabbed both cheeks, squeezing them tight and pushing them forward to make the meat bulge in her hands. Lili seemed to like this, as her breathy moans started having noise to them.

"Huuhh...huuuh...huuuhhh...huuuh! Haaaah! Haaaaaahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Lili was basically going at jackhammer speed now, grinding so hard and fast against Asuka's pussy that they were probably going to have burns. Thankfully, the massive wetness oozing from their folds provided a smoother experience.

"Ohhh fucking god Lili! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Asuka's body shook wildly as the squirts pretty much flew out like a sputtering water hose, peppering Lili's pelvis with warmth and stickiness. It carried on for a good few seconds: an indication that it was a powerful one and Lili did her job well.

"UHHHN! UUUUN! AHHH ASUKAAA!"

Lili cried out as her own pussy contracted, sending the sensation of being hit with a tidal wave crashing through her as her walls expelled three short, hard squirts that blasted against Asuka with enough force to make a little splash. The remainder of what came out of her was a little trickle as her pussy continued it's orgasmic heartbeat until it slowed to a halt.

Lili collapsed against Asuka, the two lovers panting from the exhaustion of that spontaneous, explosive sexual experience. Yes, this was just one of the ways that having Lili here was helping Asuka cope with the whole situation. As it turns out, Lili was more than just good company... she felt pretty good to fuck.

"Huff... huff... holy shit, I needed that..." Asuka panted.

"So did I~" Lili giggled. "In fact, I may need it again in about ten mi-"

"Are you two done yet?"

A third, unwelcome voice elicited a squeal from the two girls as they attempted to shamefully cover themselves up... but after a few seconds, it seemed kind of silly since Feng knew them breast to toe anyway.

"How long have you been there!" Asuka squealed.

"Since the eerie moans started. I thought maybe it was the ghost of some warrior I slayed seeking to haunt me." Feng grinned.

"SHUT IT!:

Feng rolled his eyes and turned around. "Just put your clothes on and follow me."

Well, the secret was out now. But now that Feng knew his two captives were having sex, Asuka and Lili felt a bit of a burden being lifted. It was never comfortable trying to keep secrets, especially from someone they're forced to live with. They actually felt a little silly now for keeping it a secret, since Feng was so quick to dismiss it. Of course, there was always that growing fear that Feng would exploit this newfound knowledge... no... he wouldn't make them do something dirty in front of him, would he?

As Lili and Asuka got dressed and back to the front of the house, they quickly realized that Feng was serious about wanting to teach them something new. This was apparent by the three wooden training dummies set up in the middle of the open area. Feng was already in front of one, and the girls assumed the other two had their names on it. With reluctant legs, they made their way to the vacant dummies and stood in front of them.

"Now then... if you two are done with your dance recital, allow me to teach you a real move. Check this out."

Feng widened his stance, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes and loosened his muscles. Asuka and Lili stood still, curiously observing what he was about to do.

And then, his eyes open.

"SEEEIYAHHHH!"

With a threatening cry, Feng drew his palm back, fingers cupped in a C shape, and let the rigid bone of his hand shoot forward like a rubber band. His hand crashed against the neck of the wooden dummy, giving the appearance of him trying to seize the throat. However, he did not grasp; he instead drew his hand back to the side of his ear fluidly. Like a samurai sheathing his sword, that was Feng's way of retracting his deadly weapon.

"Oh my god..."

"Sacre bleu..."

When the girls looked at the dummy, the neck was completely crushed inwards. Unable to even support the head, the top part slowly slumped forward until it fell off.

"There. I call it the Shaolin Throat Crush."

"Shaolin... Throat... Crush. Wow. Sounds like you've been watching too many movies." Asuka scoffed.

"Silence!" Feng barked. "This is a deadly move I'm teaching you. If utilized properly, you can cave in your opponent's throat and cut off the oxygen to their brain until they sleep forever."

"Oh my gosh, that is disgusting!" Lili said, extending her tongue to emphasize her disgust.

"I want you two to try it now." Feng calmly stated. "Just curl your hand in a grasping motion, draw back like a hunter readying his bow... and let your hand fly true like a soaring arrow!"

"Um... why are you teaching me this?" Asuka asked, finally succumbing to her curiosity.

"You want to kill me, don't you? Well, I'm giving you the means."

"Wha... b-but..."

" BUT WHAT! You seemed to determined to end my life when we last fought!" Feng spat. "Or were those just the desperate ramblings of an insecure little child!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Asuka screamed.

"YOU WANT TO KILL ME? THEN KILL ME! DO IT! END MY LIFE LIKE YOU JAPANESE SCUM ENDED THE LIVES OF MY ANCESTORS!"

With an angry yell, Asuka thrust her palm forward against the dummy's neck, drawing it back to her ear just as Feng did. The pain immediately flooded to the bone, responding to the unfamiliar impact... but Asuka didn't care. To her surprise... and horror... she had done it on her first try. The dummy's head slumped forwards, unable to be stood up manually as the foundation that held it upwards was now useless. When she saw what she was capable of... the tears flowed. She was afraid... afraid of herself.

"Enough of this!" Lili intervened, getting between Asuka and Feng. With a few tears of her own, she held Asuka against her and allowed the brunette to bury her face in her chest, as to not let Feng see her cry.

Lili shot a mean glance at him. "Asuka is no longer training with you, Monsieur Feng! She's MY training partner now, and I'm going to teach her how to get better without making her a ruthless barbarian like yourself!"

Feng rolled his eyes and threw his arms up. "Fine! Just have her ready to face me in combat again. You've got three days... and if you fail again, I will NOT be merciful."

Thankfully, that was a resolution to the tense situation as Feng angrily stormed back into the house. Lili was finally able to tend to Asuka, picking the crying girl's head up and looking into her wet eyes.

"Asuka..."

"I don't wanna be like him!" Asuka sobbed. "I don't wanna... don't wanna..."

"You're not. You'll never be." Lili soothed, caressing her hair. "You're better than Feng will ever be, okay? You'll never be a murderer like him..."

Lili leaned in and softly kissed Asuka on the lips, placing a gentle hand on her cheek to steady her face. Asuka sighed softly as her eyes closed and she melted into the affectionate lip-lock. After a few seconds, they pulled apart with a soft little smooching sound.

"...I love you, Lili." Asuka whispered. "I love you... thank you for being here with me... supporting me... y-you're my rock..."

Lili responded with another quicker kiss. "I would do anything for you, Asuka. We're going to get through this, and I'm going to help you. I'll make sure you never become like Feng."

"Th-thank you..."

After a few lingering sniffles, the tears dried up and Asuka was back to her usual self. Though that wasn't much of an improvement, it still felt good to be in Lili's presence. It made her actually want to smile once in a while, and maybe find the good in this situation.

That night, a very pleasant surprise came... Feng didn't seem interested in doing stuff with either of them. Lili was especially surprised he didn't want her; they had only fucked a couple of times since she was there, and she figured he was just getting warmed up. Regardless, this was a sign of great things to come if Feng was finally tired of them. Maybe he'd gotten tired of this whole ordeal altogether. Or maybe... he was just focusing on getting physically and mentally ready for what would be his final battle with Asuka.

To the misfortune of the two hopeful girls... it was the latter.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I go any further, I'd like to thank all my loyal readers/reviewers/followers. You guys brighten my world with your endless support. I'm grateful to each one of you. Enjoy this pulse-pounding conclusion!**

Something about this day felt very off from the rest. It was probably just the gripping nerves and anxiety of knowing that Asuka Kazama's final moments could be coming up, right here on this chilly mountaintop. There was a certain complacency, a certain... comfort... that Asuka had developed from her time here; NOT because she was enjoying it, but because she knew what to expect with each new day. She would wake up, train, cook, train more, then do whatever would please Feng, and go to bed. There was no variables, aside from her usual ambitions of defeating Feng and escaping. There was nothing to look forward to... and no unknown outcome to fear.

But today, she could no longer revel in the comfort of monotony; today, for the first time in a while, actual stakes were on the line. It seemed Feng was finally tired of playing around. It was strange, yet somewhat predictable; all this time, he was only interested in facing Asuka again. Everything they had been through together... it meant nothing. It was all a setup: a precursor to this final encounter.

When she put it together, it started to make sense: belittling her, demeaning her, humiliating her... even training her... it was all to prepare for this moment. Feng relished in a fight to the death; to taste that thrill, he would go so far as to help ready the girl who swore revenge on him. What an odd duck he is... of course, now wasn't the time for such petty thoughts. Feng had already locked Lili and Asuka out of his room this morning without warning, leading the two girls to believe he was doing some serious meditating.

Currently, they were in the kitchen preparing a hearty breakfast. Asuka had to be full and focused for this... so they made just enough for her to eat and left none for her upcoming opponent.

"Are you nervous?" Lili asked, pouring the rice into the boiling pot and immediately applying a spoon.

"Hell yes I'm nervous. I'm fighting for our lives here!" Asuka replied. She was currently frying some eggs. Despite it being portrayed in popular boxing movies, she would NOT be consuming raw eggs anytime soon.

"True... but aren't you a little excited?"

Asuka's eyes widened as she turned to look at Lili's grinning face. "Are you out of your mind, girl?!"

"Oh cmon Asuka! We're finally getting off this mountain!"

Asuka scoffed. "Yeah, if he doesn't collect my skull! Look, I dunno what gave you the idea this is gonna be some kind of cakewalk. Feng's not fucking around this time. I've already lost to him twice, and this time he wants to KILL me! I'm seriously about to die! I... I'm gonna... he's... oh god."

The gut-wrenching realization that the end of her life was drawing near forced the contents of her gut all the way up to her mouth, forcing Asuka to immediately quit what food she was preparing and flee the stove.

"A-Asuka!"

Her devotion to Asuka stronger than her common sense, Lili also abandoned the hot stove to run after her, leaving the food just sitting there cooking without supervision.

"Asuka are you o...kay...?"

Lili made it outside just in time to see Asuka collapsed at the knees, head down, puking as the nerves and anxiety of this soon-approaching deathmatch with Feng made her nauseous. Being the dutiful partner she is, as well as a loving companion... she extended the sweet gesture of pulling her hair back.

"There there, Asuka... I have faith in you, you know. I've seen just how strong you've become. The way you were able to hurt Feng... you looked so much more powerful than the times you and I fought. I know you can do this!"

Asuka groaned a few times as she habitually spat after her upchuck. "Uggh... easy for you to say. You didn't get stomped by him twice before. Ahh Lili... is all this really riding on me? How am I supposed to be confident against...that? I mean, he's... he's fucking Feng Wei! He beat my whole dojo AND my father!"

Lili grabbed her head and pulled it close, resting it against her chest. "There, there... I'm here to support you all the way. You're not entirely alone. I'm here to provide moral support."

Asuka sighed. "If only you could substitute moral support for steroids or magic serum or... a fuckin miracle."

Lili giggled. "You won't need a miracle."

"If you say so..."

"Cmon, let's go back inside. You need a healthy, hearty meal! Let's eat it all and save none for Mr. Busy Brows."

Lili's attempt at humor managed to produce a smile as Asuka got back to her feet. "Fine. I guess if I'm gonna face certain death, I wanna face it on a full stomach."

That morning, Asuka ate. She ate and ate, and ate some more. She crammed as much breakfast down her gullet as humanly possible, to achieve maximum protein and carbs for energy. This was only the first step to achieving what would be the most astounding victory of her life. Lili was even generous enough to eat as little as possible to give Asuka a bigger helping. Since it was all riding on her, she might as well make some sacrifices to help Asuka out.

After breakfast, they did some stretches together to warm up their limbs and help digest. It was a little embarassing flashing their genitals in those stupid sexy dresses, but at least Feng wasn't there to see. Still, he remained locked in his room.

"Huff! Huff! Hyah!" Asuka grunted as she practiced moving her head and throwing strikes to thin air. She was getting nice and loose now; from Lili's pep talk and having a fulfilling meal, she was starting to feel a little better about things. Maybe she just needed to properly wake up.

"That's right, Asuka-chan!" Lili cheered. "You're fast! You're strong! You're smart! You're sexy! You're gonna beat Feng Wei and then we'll make sweet celebratory love~"

"...What was that last thing?"

"Uhh... I mean get off the mountain?"

"Right."

As the morning slowly subsided... there was still no sign of Feng. In fact, this was probably the longest they had ever gone without seeing him. He must have been doing some serious meditating... did he actually have doubts? Did the mighty Feng Wei, for once in his life, have a more realistic outlook on his opponent? Did he, in his long and illustrious career of slaying mofos, actually hold some semblance of respect for his opponent's strength and skill level?

"...What do you think is keeping him?" Lili asked. "Is he still alive in there?"

"Duh. Maybe he's just waiting to make some grand entrance." Asuka replied. "In any case, I don't mind waiting a little while longer."

"I do! I wanted to be done with this by morning so we can start our journey back down! Why don't we just make a run for it?"

"And waste everything I've trained for? Hell no! I'm not leaving until I fight him again. As long as it takes..."

And then it came: that arrogant, booming voice. A voice that immediately commanded the attention of those who heard it.

"You won't have to wait any longer!"

Those words echoed in the air as Asuka and Lili turned towards the house; the door was swung wide open, and there stood Feng Wei at long last. He looked exactly as he always did: clad in his Kenpo pants, muscles bulging, and a furious scowl on his face. It seemed that whatever mental preparations he was making in his bedroom were finally complete.

"There you are! Thought you wouldn't show." Asuka taunted.

"Hmph! Are you so eager for death?" Feng retorted.

Asuka kept her resolve hardened, not letting herself be threatened or intimidated by his words. Her response was only a stone face as she got into stance.

Feng actually grinned. "Hah! I see you've gotten your emotions in check. Or maybe... you're just struggling desperately to suppress that bloodlust you have deep inside. Let's see how you react when your life is on the line!"

With a booming war cry, Feng leaped high into the air and landed perfectly in a designated spot, just a few yards away from his opponent. The two had a nice, open terrain to do battle here, far enough away from the house that no obstacles could come between them.

"Here's the rules... we fight to the death. No holding back this time. Either I kill you, or you kill me. It's time to see just how much you've grown since your time here! Does that frighten you, woman?"

Asuka widened her stance. "You don't scare me, Feng. And I've got news for you... I'm sure as hell not dying today. It's time for you to get a taste of what you've been dishing out!"

Feng gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Very well then. FIGHT!"

Asuka looked over her shoulder. "Stand back, Lili. This is gonna get ugly."

Lili whimpered as her wobbly legs backpedaled towards the house. "A-Asuka... th-this is too sudden...!"

"Just go and get our stuff ready! We're getting off this mountain!"

Feng sneered. "You'll have to get past me first. I told you... no one leaves until you best me in combat."

"Then let's solve that problem right now! HYAAAAAAAH!"

As lengthy as the nerves and anxiety had grown inside her, the battle ironically seemed to start in a flash and she found herself not ready. Lili was right; this was happening so fast. Was she really prepared to defeat Feng for good...?

As she was lost in her doubt and indecisiveness, Feng was the first one to throw hands. He came out banging, letting loose a powerful 1-2 punch that impacted on her raised forearms but still pushed her backwards. He continued the onslaught with a roundhouse kick that went high and crashed into her shoulder. Asuka winced as the pain came flooding all too fast; being hit by a man of that size and power was going to hurt no matter what.

"SEEEIYAAH!" Feng finished his combo with a spinning kick to the midsection. Although it still hit Asuka's forearms, the speed and force of the kick still knocked her on her butt.

Asuka's brain was running 100 miles an hour. Feng wasn't giving her a second to breathe! She had to... had to get to her feet... or she's dead!

Feng didn't allow her the chance to get up as he leaped into the air and attempted to come down on her with a crashing fist. It was only through sheer agility and instinct that Asuka was able to roll out of the way and scramble to her feet. In a desperate attempt to regain control, she tackled Feng and tried to stifle his movements. But plowing into him was the equivalent of hitting a brick wall; he didn't budge an inch. Instead, he effortlessly got two hands underneath her armpits and unleashed a knee to her ribs. The rushing burn to her insides immediately produced tears as Asuka felt her body sapped of strength.

Feng was prepared to finish the fight right there; he draped one arm over the back of her neck and then snaked his other arm upwards, around her throat.

"Hnnnngh...!" Asuka tried to cry out in pain, but she felt Feng's arms immediately constrict the passage of blood and oxygen, making her voice just a pathetic wheeze.

He squeezed with all his might to break her neck right then, his strength lifting her off her feet. As Asuka went airborne, she quickly reverted to survival instincts; she quickly unleashed her legs and clamped them around Feng's waist, preventing him from lifting her any higher. Of course, this put extra strain on her neck, so Asuka quickly got to work trying to pry his arms loose.

The struggle lasted for a full minute before the two quickly realized they were at a stalemate. With that in mind, Feng decided an alternative; prying her legs loose, he lifted Asuka as high as possible and powerbombed her onto the ground.

Asuka felt immediately disoriented as her head went dizzy and the pain made itself know. But still, she had to fight to survive; taking advantage of the momentum, she used her hips to roll Feng over instead of allowing him to rest on top. This resulted in them doing a full barrel roll and Asuka actually gaining top position. Just like that, she had turned the tables.

"Good job, Asuka!" Lili cheered, jumping up and down. Instead of going back inside, she elected to stay here and provide support for her companion. It was the least she could do, since Asuka was fighting for their lives here.

Asuka rained down punches on Feng's face, but his arms were up to block them. Quickly realizing that she couldn't put him out this way, Asuka made a risky move by quickly transitioning and draping her legs over his torso. She seized his right arm and pulled it backwards, trapping him in an armbar with the intent of breaking his bone swiftly. Unfortunately, this allowed Feng the leeway to get back to his feet, and, just like last time... he was simply too physically strong as he lifted her and slammed her off of him.

Asuka rolled back to her feet just in time for Feng to rush in and throw a side kick to her stomach. Just as soon as she had regained her balance, she was immediately launched backwards once again from the clean hit.

"What's the matter, woman? Can't you stay on your feet? You're pathetic!" Feng taunted.

Asuka quickly shook the cobwebs. She had to find some way to jar him... stop him in his tracks... here he comes!

Feng arrogantly came charging in, fist raised... and this time Asuka made him pay for it.

"Ouuuf..?!" Feng wheezed out, surprised that he took an extended knee to his solar plexus, courtesy of a counterattack from his opponent. As he hunched over, Asuka grinned and followed up her combo by raining a tremendous hammer of an elbow downwards on the back of his head. The force of the blow knocked Feng facefirst on the ground, his massive body making a loud THUD!

"There you go, Asuka! Don't follow him to the ground! Reset!" Lili coached.

Asuka took that advice and quickly retreated, getting a comfortable distance between them so she could regain herself. However, this blew the opportunity of a downed Feng by allowing him to get back up. Whether this would be a costly mistake or not was yet to be seen.

"Hmmm... so you actually hit me. Very good. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so aggressive." Feng humbly stated. "I won't make that mistake again."

This time, they closed distance a lot slower than last time, as each one was wary of the other's movements. They both slowly circled, hands raised, each watching the other's feet.

And then, as if the bullet to start the race was fired... they both charged in.

Asuka threw a haymaker to the left side of Feng's face, but his hand swatted it away and he countered with a punch to her stomach. Asuka was hit, but she took the pain and didn't back down. Feng raised his forearm and brought it down to smash her crown, but Asuka swayed to the left and countered with a kick to the ribs. Feng was stunned and stumbled backwards, and Asuka tried to follow up with a spinning wheel kick. But Feng was too low; her foot whizzed over his head and he delivered a hard chop to her stationary shin that knocked her off her feet.

As she hit the ground, she immediately took measures to prevent Feng from capitalizing. As he approached, she used her hand to spring her feet upwards and backflip, her feet colliding with Feng's chin one after the other as it knocked him back enough for her to regain balance.

Feng was stunned, but he didn't give Asuka much time to breathe. He was on her again, with a hard fist to her stomach that hurt her. As Asuka winced in pain, Feng spun around and smacked her in the face with his forearm, immediately producing tears and a warm trickle as she began to smell blood. Feng followed up with a roundhouse kick to the head, but the misty-eyed Asuka still had enough instinct to duck it. As Feng's foot whizzed past, he allowed the momentum to spin his body all the way back around and he re-emerged with a double palm to her chest. She took the full force of his hands to her boobs and it sent her stumbling backwards on wobbly feet. It took all of her composure to not go down, and she actually managed to stay upright.

"Remember what I taught you, Asuka! He can't hit you!" Lili cheered.

Asuka wiped her eyes and flicked the blood from her nose. Lili was right... it was best to try and make Feng miss instead of attacking first. It was time to show off the dance moves Lili taught her.

"Okay... whew... I can do this..."

Feng approached again, a grin on his face. "You like the smell of your blood, woman?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and resumed her stance, causing Feng to actually... twitch a little. Believe it or not, he was getting the very slightest bothered by the fact that she was ignoring his taunts. In fact... it was making him a little angry.

"Hmph! Never mind then. I'll make sure you see a lot more of your blood!" he growled, charging forward.

"Right foot..."

Feng threw a soaring palm...but it hit nothing but air.

"Huh? UGH!"

The next thing Feng felt was a back elbow crashing into the outer ridge of his eye socket. A cut immediately opened up, as a crimson waterfall trickled into his eye and rendered his right eye blind.

"Left foot..."

Feng growled as he swung a wild backfist then doubled up with a knifehand strike... but again he missed. This time, his jaw was checked with a powerful right hook that snapped his head sideways and sent him back on baby deer legs.

"Wh-what is this madness?!" he spat, reaching a hand up to instinctively wipe his eye.

"YOU'RE DOING IT ASUKA!" Lili whooped.

Feng once again came charging in, this time with a flying kick.

"Right foot..."

The kick soared past Asuka and Feng landed on his feet, quickly spinning around and rushing Asuka from the other direction. As his fist closed in on her face, Asuka caught his wrist.

"SPIN!"

Asuka twirled her body, sending Feng stumbling forward from his weight being redirected. With a grin, Asuka stomped his back knee and buckled it, making him fall to one leg.

"Agh! Shit...!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Asuka spun around, gathering as much speed and power as possible, and then unleashed the most devastating wheel kick on his temple. Like an executioner beheading the victim on his knees, Feng was dropped to the ground and his world was sent into disarray from Asuka's mighty punishing blow.

Asuka watched with a solemn confidence as Feng stumbled and somersaulted forwards, falling back down every time he tried to get to his feet. He was hurt BADLY.

"The tables have turned, Feng." Asuka boasted.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! WOOOOO!" Lili cheered, flailing her arms like she had invisible pom-poms.

Feng cursed and growled as he regained his footing slowly. He turned to face Asuka... and he had a look that she had never seen before. This was a look of pure MURDER. His face was the epitome of hatred and prejudice, vengeance and bloodlust.

And then, his venomous words spoke:

"This... is far... from over... JAPANESE SCUM!"

Asuka barely had time to get her hands up as Feng sprinted forwards with rage.

"TAAAAAH!" he cried out as he extended his elbow to Asuka's gut and sent her flying a few yards back. She hit the ground with a whimper, her breaths becoming coughs as the wind in her lungs burned. Okay... maybe not over yet.

Asuka leaped to her feet and Feng was already on her. He threw a left palm, which Asuka dodged. He threw a right palm, and it struck Asuka underneath the eye. He mixed it up with a body punch and then went high with a straight left, Asuka managed to catch his fist and counter with a palm to the face that sent him backwards a bit. She maintained distance by throwing a high front kick, which just grazed his chin. Feng continued to close in with a right hook, but Asuka quickly clinched with him to stop his aggression.

"You can do it, Asuka!" Lili encouraged. "Stay calm!"

Feng quickly pried her away and shoulder checked her in the face, a move that normally didn't hurt but was devastating from the much bigger man.

As Asuka shook away the dizziness, Feng led with the back of his fist and jabbed her in the nose, producing a bigger flow of blood and more tears. It was probably broken now...

Asuka decided to play it smart by going low and hitting him with an ankle-slicing sweep kick. This actually managed to succeed, as Feng was mid-swing with another punch and was unable to block it. She used her hands to continue to pivot her body as she came around with ANOTHER sweep kick, this time pushing forward and catching Feng's other ankle. This time, he went down.

Asuka acted fast. She quickly went down to the ground with him and seized a leg: the same leg she stomped at the knee earlier. At that moment, she threw everything else out the window; locking his leg within her thighs and seizing his ankle, she screamed and twisted with all her might. She didn't care if she blew her wad right now; this HAD to succeed.

And it did.

"AUUUGH! DAMN YOU!" Feng cried out in pain as he felt his kneecap pop out of place. Asuka could feel it too, and she had to stifle a laugh of triumph. She did it! She actually did it! This was exactly what she needed to win!

Feng desperately kicked her off of him and rolled backwards to a safe distance. Asuka took this opportunity to get the tears out of her eyes and wipe the blood from her nose. The tears were a mixture, not just of pain from her broken nose... but tears of joy as she reveled in her triumph. She breathed loudly from her mouth, not just from the expended energy... but from the thrill and excitement of knowing her redemption was near. She tried not to get excited, but she couldn't help it; Feng was all but done. The most difficult opponent she had ever faced, who defeated her twice before she got to this point... and he was almost there. Almost... there...

As Feng tried to get back up, the pain immediately caused him to collapse. He attempted several times... each one producing the same outcome.

"Just stay down, Feng. Concede! This fight is over!" Asuka declared.

"NEVER!" was his defiant response.

Finally, he did manage to get up... in a Crane stance. He hopped forward, trying desperately to mount some form of offense. Obviously, this wouldn't work; as soon as he put weight on that knee, his leg would give out.

"Feng... you're finished. I beat you." Asuka repeated her point.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?!" Feng spat.

"Feng..."

"SHUT UP! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Enough of this."

Asuka charged forward, sprinting towards the metaphorical finish line. This was it... one final attack! She was going to win! She was really going to do it!

Asuka intended to go high with a flying kick to the face... but she instead went low and took him out at the shin of his stationary leg. Feng landed on his knee... the same knee that was popped... and Asuka almost felt pity for the cry of pain he elicited.

As Feng collapsed on the ground, Asuka achieved a full mount and started going to town. She did not stop. Punch after punch. To the face, to the ribs... she blew out every last morsel of energy left in her body as she rained down hellfire on her opponent. As she punched, her never-ending scream of vengeance carried on in the clouds as she unleashed all the fury in her soul. This wasn't just payback... this was justice. Every punch that Feng took to the face was the cost of one transgression he had made in his evil life. Not just towards her and the Kazama clan... but all the innocents he had hurt and killed in his quest for power.

The punches rained... and rained... and rained... until they both went limp. Feng was no longer capable of moving his legs, or even lifting his arms. His face was a battered, bloody, swollen mess as blood trickled into his rapidly closing eye.

When it was finally over, Asuka collapsed to the ground next to him. They were both completely spent: the pain, injury, and energy usage all accumulating. Asuka's tears continued to flow from her eye, which was now swelling pretty badly underneath. Her nose was now completely pink, blood gathering on her upper lip and the excess drizzling down her chin.

They had both given it their all... but in the end, only one would rise back to her feet.

"Asuka!" Lili finally rushed over there to help her victorious partner up. As soon as she was upright, they embraced. And finally, Asuka allowed herself to let go and cry with victory. The conflict was, at long last, over. It was an overwhelming feeling for her, and she was grateful she had Lili there to hold her up.

"Oh Lili... *sniffle* it's over... I did it... I actually did it..." Asuka wailed.

"There there... let it all out." Lili whispered. "You deserve this. This is your moment."

"AHHHHH! I BEAT FENG! I BEAT FENG! HA! HAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried. She didn't care who saw her blubbering like a baby; victory was all that mattered, and it was all hers.

"Cmon, let's go inside and pack!"

The entire time they were inside, gathering things, Asuka insides welled up with warmth and excitement. She couldn't believe this was actually happening! This was a humbling experience: an experience that made one truly appreciate the life they take for granted. It was like being released from prison; she was finally free to rejoin society even stronger and more knowledgeable than before.

"ASUKA! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Asuka turned around and saw Lili holding, in her hands... the most beautiful sight for sore eyes.

"Are these your undies?!"

Yes, that was exactly what they were; the same white cotton that she had she had arrived on the mountain with. And by its side... her blue outfit! Her tanktop, the blue zipper jumpsuit with short sleeves, her socks and shoes! It was all there!

"MY CLOTHES! HALLELUJAH!"

Asuka ran over and almost tackled her pair of underwear, hugging it against her like some tearful reunion. Without a moment's hesitation, she slipped them on and shed that stupid Chinese dress she had been subjected to this whole time.

"Hey, my white dress is here too! Wooohoo~"

They both this moment of celebration to shed their dresses and put back on their clothes. This was just one more box to check mark on the list of experiences to wash away. There was just one more thing...

"SAYONARA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

They both giggled and whooped as Asuka set fire to the dresses, burning that demonic garb to ash so they may never be used for enslaving waifus ever again. As the fully clothed girls admired the flame, they were going through Lili's recovered backpack and equipping the necessary gear to begin their expedition back down the mountain.

"Ahhh, I can't believe this is happening! Ah! I want to go eat a hamburger, watch some anime, play videogames, sleep in my own bed... ahh! I'm so anxious!"

"We have to survive the climb down the mountain first." Lili replied.

"Heh, that's kid stuff! Let's get the fuck out of here already!"

Finally, the girls were ready to depart. With a bag full of gear and bodies fully clothed and equipped with cold-resistant jackets and hats, they started to walk forward.

"...Wait. One more thing."

Lili stopped and watched as Asuka went back towards the house, towards... him.

"Asuka, what are you doing?"

Lili decided to follow, just in case. The two girls went back over there, where Feng had managed to crawl back to the house and lean against the foundation. As they approached, he looked at them with his one good eye and gave a sarcastic grin.

"Congratulations on your victory. Of course, you haven't won yet." he sneered.

"Uhhh, newsflash. I'm standing, and you're not." Asuka retorted.

"I said this fight was to the death. If you allow your opponent to live... you give him the chance to kill you later."

Asuka was unfazed. "You're not gonna kill me, Feng. Not now, or ever. You can live knowing that."

"...So you choose to spare my life?"

Asuka scoffed. "Yeah, I am gonna spare your life! Because I'm not a petty, simpleminded macho fool like you are!"

"Really? It seems like a foolish decision to me." Feng replied.

"Well it's not! You know why? Because you deserve justice. I'm not going to kill you... but when I get back to China, I'm getting Detective Wulong. I'm gonna make sure as soon as you get off of this mountain, you're in handcuffs. I said you were gonna pay for what you did to my dojo, and I meant it."

Feng had no sarcastic reply; he merely looked down. "...So that's what this is about?"

Asuka put her hands on her hips. "That's what this was always about, Feng. Everything! I may have forgotten that for a moment... but not again. My head is clear. I'm not like you, and I never will be. So enjoy a life behind bars!"

Asuka flicked her hair with sass as she turned around and stomped away. But before she could make Feng's house a distant memory, she turned around one last time.

"And you can expect a bill for all the damages, AND my dad's hospital bill!"

With that last remark, Lili put her arm around Asuka and the two finally left the mountaintop, the first step in putting this agonizing experience behind them. From here on, they were going to move forward and not look back. There was nothing to fear; Asuka had grown stronger in this short time than a lifetime of training. For what it's worth, maybe she had Feng Wei to thank for that.

Feng was left sitting there, broken, defeated... and with a bleak future. But he couldn't help but smile... for he had finally experienced a foe strong enough to beat him. And the only thing better than that... was living to fight her another day.

 **THE END**


End file.
